Can I Be Your Romeo?
by Mandarins
Summary: COMPLETE / "You look like a prostitute, Otouto." "Oh Shut Up Itachi, it's not like you're any better." Oh Dear Kami, revenge is so sweet. - Chapter 12. Multi x Saku . ItaSaku .
1. Chapter 1

**My Sequel to Things Change - Or the old title - River of Time! -**** but Don't worry you don't have to read it! **

**You can read my quick summary on my account page.. thingy. It'll say basically what happened. xD . But Don't worry, you don't have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! D:**

**ENJOY!**

_thoughts_

**Inner.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

It's been one whole week since the Konoha Kids left to escort the Sabaku's and the rest of te Suna civilians. I'm left here heartbroken from what I thought was love. Of course with the Sabaku that nobody would believe I was in 'Love' with, Gaara. And even worse, the Konoha Kids are going to be gone for the rest of the month thanks to Naruto! And it's only June 3! He wanted to have a long visit with Gaara and help rebuild the first few houses in Suna with pride and joy, hoping to raise the spirits of the Suna people. I just wish I could talk to someone about everything. Let it out of my system, and be free of all this saddened despair that is bottled up inside of me.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara are great friends of mine. I really got to connect with them while I was in the Akatsuki. Of course I kept dening that because the sole purpose was that of a mission, but I knew deep down in my heart that it was true. Of course Sasori and Deidara have their arguements, but they act very genuine towards me. Kisame might be a sleezeball sometimes, but that just means he really cares. Of course, Itachi... Being Itachi, he would always understand me. Plus, he was my mentor while I was in the Akatsuki, giving us plenty of time to bond.

Each of them have tried to comfort and support me, but it mostly ends hopelessly. With the exception of certain times I was left alone with the Gentlemen, Itachi. Who else could I vent to?

I could talk to Suigetsu, he seems nice. Except I've known him for like three minutes…? And it was to stop him for attacking. That won't be awkward. Some random girl that hugged you and promised a good life is now talking about how life is unfair. Yeah, that's a good idea. Who knows, he might have an answer…

I could vent to Kisame, but he might make some random sleazy comment and then end up being punched or kicked where the sun don't shine. Who knows, maybe he might listen this time... No that's not possible…

I would NOT vent to Jūgo! I only know his name, plus he doesn't even know me… He seems like a nice guy, but I would have to do it with the supervision of Sasuke or Lady Tsunade. No way in hell am I going to do that. In a normal person's eyes, it seems Gaara and I fell 'In love' for some random reason. And then suddenly, he tells me it is not meant to be because of our 'Long Distance.' I just need someone who understands the whole story…

That leads back to Itachi. He knows almost everything about me. I've once or twice… or maybe a couple more times... vented to Itachi. He comforted me and took me out to eat at Ichiraku. Ichiraku was actually a restaurant, but for smaller groups, Naruto had the bar revived. That day we ate there was full of surprises.

_Flashback_

"_Trust me Sakura, it's going to be okay—" Itachi was cut off by his otouto._

"_What's going on here?" Yeah, this looked awkward. One of his arms was around my waist, while the other was caressing my check._

"_Haha.." I laughed awkwardly, "Nothing Sasuke… Would you like to join us?"_

"_Hn." Sasuke took the seat on my right, I felt Itachi internally groan and took the hand that was by my face away._

"_Soo.." I said, unable to think of a subject we could talk about._

"_Hey you guys! HEY!" I turned my head and saw Daito and Fang walking our way. _

_Daito yelled making his dark hazelnut, with a tint of honey-colored hair fall in front of his face. He is n__aturally __over six feet tall and his turquoise eyes are the color of the Caribbean. Of course, people would take a look at him a categorize him as the 'Clean-Cut Cuttie'... But I knew he was nothing like that, of course. Truthfully, Daito was the complete opposite! Fang was another story... _

_Fang's raven colored bangs fell in front of his eyes in their usual place, making him be under the sterotypical category as a Night in Shining Armor. Even though he was described as an 'Emo' or 'Goth' by haters, He would usually be described as tall, dark, and handsome ninja. His attitude even makes many people in this village fall to his feet and yell 'BOW TO THE FOOT OF THE MASTER!' He might be the silent type to eveyone else, but he opens up to his close friends._

"_Hey, what's up you guys?" I asked them, trying to break the tension the two Uchihas emit every time they're within five feet of each other._

_Fang took the seat in front of me, while Daito sat on his right. "We had another stupid mission! I HATE these STUPID missions. We always get the stupid deliver the flowers, find the cat/dog, help clean her bathroom missions! I want a real mission! JUST SOMEONE PLEASE!"_

"_Wait, you guys are Genin?" I asked._

"_No, we're Chūnin. We just can't leave the village, so we're stuck with this gay stuff." Fang stated as he continued to glare at the arm Itachi had around me. I saw this and nudged Itachi to let go. He did, of course because he is a gentleman, but held onto my hand._

"_If you want a challenge, want to spar with me later?" Sasuke asked. If this could get my mind of crap, then I won't pass up a chance!_

"_I'm in!" I chirped._

"_Me too." Itachi joined in._

"_DON'T LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" Daito yelled._

"_Sorry to break it to you, but Lady Tsunade wants to see you." Deidara stated as he walked in, with a Sasori and Kisame in tow._

"_All of Us?" I asked._

"_All of you." Kisame answered._

"_Well that's odd…" Itachi pointed out._

_As we walked to the Tower, I felt nauseous for some unknown reason. Fang wrapped one arm around my shoulder and helped me walk the rest of the way… That was until he somehow tripped on his face, bringing me down as well, and Sasuke pointed it out that it would be better if he did it._

"_What's wrong Lady Tsunade?" I asked. I noticed that Suigetsu was also in the room. Shizune was weirdly nowhere to be found… Odd…_

"_The Konoha 11 are gone for the rest of the month, and we need a backup if anything were to happen. So for the rest of the month, and if they are gone ever again, everyone in this room with me as the exception is now in the backup group. That includes Sasori puppet expert, Suigetsu and Kisame water and Sword expert, Itachi ANBU, Deidara explosives expert, Sasuke sharigan user, Fang fire expert, Daito earth expert, and Sakura as your leader. Your group will be named Team Daiki!"_

**(A/N Daiki means large, great" combined with ****輝****(ki) "radiance", ****樹****(ki) "tree" or ****貴****(ki) "valuable, noble".)**

_Flashback Over_

That day, ruined my life. Daito suggested we take time to have our team 'Bond.'

So here I am… Camping in my own backyard.

* * *

**I'm Sorry That The First Chapter Doesn't Have A Lot Of MultiSaku, but Hey. Read On. It's Awesome :] :3**

**January 30, 2011 - I think I changed my Summary three times, I hope this one is okay? :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislaimer: I do NOT own Naruto D:**

_Thoughts_

**Thanks for reviewing: Animeromance luver**

**WaahWHAT **and

**Katteelyynn - **Btw thanks for sticking with all my stories! I feel so loved :D

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Camping… In my own backyard…Well… Our backyard…

When I came back and was made officially a citizen of Konohagakure once again, I realized finally that everyone thought I was a missing-ninja when I was gone. Even though it's been a while, this is the only time I get to stop and stare and what's around me. They sold my separate apartment, but Lady Tsunade had hidden my stuff in her closet. Normally I would think that's super creepy, but I am truly touched.

I could live in the Konoha house, but I still don't think I'm ready yet. Sasuke told me if I wasn't ready, he would help me along the way. I was confused a bit, but then I realized that meant he would allow me to be his roommate, or housemate. So now I live with Sasuke, the rest of Team Daiki, and Jūgo in the Uchiha compound.

I like team bonding and all, but now is _**NOT**_ the time! Plus, we live in the same house… We can't even live our daily lives without atleast talking with each other for more than one hour. Camping isn't even fun anymore. It reminds me of the times I was trying to get the Akatsuki's attention years ago before I joined them. I would steal scrolls and then camp in the night. Obviously, this isn't fun for me.

Even worse, there is about 10 of us and 3 tents? If they tell me to keep watch I'm going inside and taking a nap. Plus the activities they planned are incredibly weird. I don't care if they have to drag me by my feet; I am not going to swim in that lake! This is not my idea of a vacation.

"SAKURA-CHAN! COME ON!" Daito yelled as he took off his shirt to show his ripped chest. He motioned with his head for everyone to come, and everyone did… So I'm alone… Great... "COME ON SAKURA-CHAN!" He screamed even louder. Itachi came beside me and picked me up bridal style.

"ITA-KUN PUT ME DOWN! YOU'RE SOAKED AND –" He cut me off by jumping into the lake from the cliff above it, with me… still in his arms…

I slowly surfaced back up and playfully splashed Itachi, but I quickly found Sasuke and ringed my arms around his neck. IT WAS DAMN COLD! They could have atleast warned me.

"Haha! You totally earned that Pinky!" I heard Kisame point out. I would usually kick his ass right about now, but there is no way I am going to stay in this water any longer.

I let go of a very purple Sasuke, who I accidently cut off his air supply… Whoops… But as soon I did he wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "You're not going anywhere."

"WHAT THE CRAP UCHIHA?" Itachi groaned as I said 'Uchiha.' I guess I can't use that anymore with him here…

Sasuke suspiciously eyed everyone. They soon had a 'plan' that I was not aware of, and they gathered around us in a circle. I looked at Suigetsu who was hanging out in the shallow parts helping a very nervous Jūgo get into the water. They had absolutely no idea what was going on. Sasuke dived under the water, but enough to keep me from still above the surface. I know where this is going…

_SHIT!_ They all splashed water in every which way. Talk about ninjas with aim…

I kicked Sasuke, but 'gently' in the chest, forcing him to bring me down under the surface. Since those little bakas were splashing this Kami forsaken water, they didn't see it.

Sasuke looked me straight in the eye began to sink. In this type of situation, I could only think of one thing to do. I squirmed and kicked in his arms as we sunk farther and farther into the abyss. He had that damn smirk plastered on his face. I was about to give him a chakra filled kick to where it hurts, but he saw this and we surfaced back up.

Everyone was tired and fatigue just from that stupid splashing plan that ended up failing horribly. I couldn't believe they thought it would work…

"Let go of me Sasuke." At that he pushed me off of him like I was wild fire. What else would you expect; he was receiving four very 'scary' glares.

I swam over back to solid ground. Hmmm, solid ground, Sweet ground! Oh crap, that meant...

"Sakura-chan! You're in charge of lunch!" _CRAP. What a crappy trap._

Suigetsu walked up to me, and asked, "Need some help there?"

"Hey, thanks sure. I think I'll just make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"A classic sandwich..." He paused, "I have a question…"

"Shoot." I said as he sat in front of me in a lazy way with his legs hanging out. I sat cross-legged as I continued to make about 15 PB and J sandwiches.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Stupid Daito called me as—" He quickly cut me off.

"No, I meant why are you helping Jūgo and me?"

"Does it hurt to help anyone? Plus, you seem like a nice guy, and I want to help you get the life you deserve…"

"Don't tell me I'm like some charity to you Pinky because—" I quickly cut him off. Usually if Kisame called me pinky I would rip his nuts off, but I want to be nice to this guy because he's still a newbie here.

"No. You're not, trust me." I held onto his hand knowingly. "You see that over excited and ambitious guy over there?" He nodded his head in response. "He was just like you. He was shun and hated, but I put him on my ole team and gave him a new life. Now he's happy…" I paused and looked at him. "I want to give you that same chance."

"Well thanks pinky." He ruffled my hair and I 'playfully' punched him, sending him straight into one tree.

"Whoops Sorry." I said in my 'Princess Voice.'

"Oohh you'll regret that." He said as he began to chase me around the lake.

**Narrator POV**

In the far distance stood Konoha's Mean Girls, which include Ami, Mariko, and Ren. All of them were known as Konoha's beauties until the war. Sakura had popped up more and more, and when it was declared she was once more a civilian in Konoha, Ami was no longer the 'hottest' in the village. Even worse, if Sakura was to revive her friend group with Ino, TenTen, and Hinata, they wouldn't even stand a chance.

Sakura had the friends and the bonds with everyone. When she left, everyone grieved the loss. These girls only have their title by invoking fear into others. They knew they couldn't do that to Sakura as she was even part of the Akatsuki, while they were all stuck at Chūnin. They would seriously get an ass whopping not only from Sakura, but the possessive men that watch over her.

"That little Bitch is trying to take our crown." Ami proclaimed.

"Plus she our own dear Sasuke wrapped around her small little finger." Ren stated. Ren has long, straight blonde hair. She would put a little bun on the side and have her bangs fall straight across her face.

"Not only that, she has both Uchihas! Plus that new smoking raven haired man." Mariko exclaimed as her fluffy red hair swished everywhere. She has straight red/orange hair that curls on the ends.

"Don't worry girls, they'll soon be on our side."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Thoughts._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT!" Daito screamed, earning a nudge from Sasori and Fang, "We get sandwiches? But Sakura-Channnn, why can't we have Miso Soup or something?"

"If you wanted that, you should've made that yourself." I 'playfully' punched him in the stomach as I smiled. "Now Eat."

I had already snacked on a sandwich while the men were in the lake. They did the weirdest things… Daito climbed on Fang's shoulders while Itachi has his otouto on his shoulders. They tried to knock each other off, which I found very amusing. Deidara and Sasori were cheering on Fang screaming 'Show those Uchihas!'Kisame was just hanging out on the sides betting with Suigetsu on who would win. Of course Kisame was on the Uchiha side while Suigetsu was just laughing at his wise cracks.

Jūgo sat next to me so I wouldn't be alone. I learned he really does have a kind heart. I also learned that I could help control him as well. Since I am a medic ninja, I know the exact amount of chakra I need to help him control his killing sprees. Also since I am the head ninja, I can keep chakra concentration on him while under pressure and such. He almost went into his mode when Sasuke had lost, falling over into the water. I don't know how this happened as it was incredibly quick, but I somehow helped him calm down.

I dived into the lake from the cliff Itachi and I jumped from earlier. They water seemed a lot more refreshing then earlier. I swam in circles and then stayed afloat on the surface. Swimming alone was something I actually enjoy. It gives me time to relax and think alone without any interruptions. That was, until something comes up. And something _**always**_ happens. And I'm not going to take chances…

I swam to the edge and quickly got out before some catastrophe happens. For some random reason, everything was actually fine. They were all just talking about the types of foods they like. I was gone for about one hour, and these guys did absolutely nothing? That's very… normal. Some things wrong here.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! You swam without us! WHY? D:" Daito screamed loudly. I guess my absence wasn't noticed. That was a first. Usually Fang would ask many questions, or Itachi would warn me to never leave him alone.

"It's already sunset… How the hell were we here that long?" Kisame asked.

"Idea! Let's make a bonfire!" Deidara exclaimed.

_A bonfire? In our backyard…. Atleast there are no neighbors that can stare at us weirdly…_

"Sure, we have maple wood in the house, but we don't have any tinderboxes that I know of." Itachi chipped in.

"Nor any marshmallows." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'll go to the store and buy some. Okay?" I said, finally getting an opportunity to leave the Uchiha grounds. Which I haven't left _**ALL FREAKING DAY.**_

"I'm coming!" Sasori yelled.

"If Danna is going I'm coming too!" Deidara exclaimed.

We walked through the streets in silence. Deidara walked with me on my left while Sasori was on my right. Passing civilians would always murmur 'I thought she killed Sasori…' or 'Isn't Deidara dead?' The worst one was 'Wait, so which one is she dating?' I could feel Sasori trembling, he wasn't used to having people wander into his personal life. Usually people wouldn't care, but now it was as if he was one of the most gossiped about people in all of Konoha. I held his hand knowingly, showing him affection as I knew how he felt. I was gossiped about too, but he had it much worse.

When we finally made it to the store, there was a large group of people crowding around us. Then the worst happened.

"Hey look, its forehead girl!" Ami proclaimed. Both guys looked at me in question: 'Forehead Girl?'

Sasori could tell just by this girl's slutty appearance and poor amount chakra in her body, she was a real bitch. Even though in her eyes her chakra was at its full, it's probably about 1/20 of mine. "Hey forehead, I guess you finally grew up into a real whore."

Sasori looked at me saying with his eyes 'Does she not own a mirror?'

Deidara obviously didn't have the self restraint his partner had, "Who are you calling whore, bitch?" Gasps were heard amongst the crowd.

Apparently these girls 'ruled Konoha' civilians. If anyone were to speak otherwise they would have to face their wrath. Obviously, we were differently. We are trained ninjas who are even higher than your fully trained ANBU. Because we used to be missing ninjas, we even know forbidden jutsus that could kill these hoes within seconds. Of course, we have self-restraint to not kill them… Well, maybe we could let it slip once or twice… by accident…

"Uh, who the hell do you think you are?" Mariko asked.

"Better than you, obviously." Deidara left my side and appeared right in front of her, making her gasp in horror and fall on her butt.

"Guys let's just go, they're not worth it." Ami proclaimed.

"Is that supposed to hurt? Because right now you're just another slutty hoe who is trying to prove they're worth something to us." Ami looked at me with fear in her eyes. I began to remove my kantana that is on my side out of its case. The moment they heard the clinging of metal they ran away like the speed of light.

The moment they were gone, the crowd that was following us had gleaming eyes and was cheering: 'Some gave them a piece of their own medicine!' We quickly bought the needed supplies and _poof_'ed back to the Uchiha compound.

This is going to be a looong month.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Chapter :D**

**Sorry I didn't Update Yesterday, New Year's Party Was Awesome ;D**

**Thanks for reviewing: miikodesu**

**Cindy Medeiros**

**Animeromance luver**

**Echo Uchiha**

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha **and

**SakuraxChannn**

_Thoughts_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"We brought the marshmallows, YEAH!" Deidara exclaimed as we neared the group .

"Well it took you long enough." Suigetsu whined.

"We ran into some trouble…" Sasori pointed out.

"What kind of trouble?" Fang asked, looking at me.

"It was just some skanky group trying to be mean to us." I stated, Itachi looked at me with worried eyes. "It's nothing to get worked up about, Okay? Stop worrying about me all the time." Kisame snorted at my comment.

I looked at the puny fire they had in the middle. Can't Sasuke or Itachi do their fireball jutsu thing and make a bigger fire? I guess they would think that's too dangerous and I might get burned… Stupid possessiveness.

"I have a great idea, Un!" Deidara screamed out of nowhere.

"Yeah, because you're last idea was so grand." Suigetsu whined once more. I wasn't going to argue with him, this dumb idea of camping is so retarded.

"No, this one is AWESOME. Yeah!" Suigetsu rolled his eyes, I chuckled while Fang smirked, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

This is where I cross the line! "Hell no, I am _**NOT**_ playing Truth or Dare with a bunch of crazed Ninja kids."

Kisame could tell if we played this, it would incredibly tick me off, so he decided to join in. DAMN HIM. "Of course not pinky, we're going to play EXTREME truth or dare."

"I hope you die in hell Fishy Boy."

"I love you too Pinky-Chan." Okay I'm pissed off. I quickly got up, but unfortunately he saw me.

We ran around the fire in circles. I was trying to torture Kisame...but I would have to get to him first. He was screaming colorful words and how I shouldn't take this seriously. Suigetsu was cracking up, Fang was no longer smirking, but chuckling. That was a first… Itachi was saying 'You had that coming' over and over again while his little otouto just looked mortified. Jūgo was surprisingly laughing also. Deidara was laughing so much that he left to pee, Sasori kept his eyes on the fire so he wouldn't break his cool exterior.

Finally, Kisame gave up and dropped face first on the ground. I was extremely tired as well, but proud that I could run that fast, not using any chakra, for that long. My stamina was getting better and better everyday thanks to these scumbags.

"Anyway…. Truth or Dare Time! :D " Deidara exclaimed.

We all sat in a circle. On my left was Itachi, and on my right was Fang. Across from me Sasuke and on his right was Sasori with Deidara on his left. Suigetsu and Jūgo were on the right most side of the circle and Daito was across from them.

"Spin the bottle already!" Daito yelled. I guess he does remind me of Naruto… Daito with his Miso Soup and Naruto with his Ramen. I just – Why does it feel like I'm betraying him?

Daito was too impatient, so he spun the bottle himself. It landed on… Sasori! I this better be good!

"Sasori, _**EXTREME**_ truth or dare?" Daito asked.

"Truth."

"You want to play that way, then have you ever used your puppets to do immoral things?" Daito asked as he waved his eyebrows suggestively.

Suigetsu chocked and Deidara yelled, "Ha! Danna finally got some going on!" I couldn't take it anymore, so I laughed hysterically while Itachi looked at me strangely.

Sasori growled and said, "Actually, I never have. The closest was actually during the battle of Me vs. Sakura-Chan." I blushed while all eyes were directed towards me. It was during the battle of Lady Chiyo and I vs. Sasori some amount of years ago.

When Lady Chiyo was doing her epic puppet scene, I charged Sasori head on. I jumped above him and.. Well… You can guess what happened after that.

This was a time to hate Deidara, "OOHHH! DANNA AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N—OPPH." Deidara was shut up from an on fire marshmallow that hit him in the face. Curtsey of Fang and his possessiveness.

"Anyway.." Sasori continued, "Hmmm… Sasuke. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You're no fun. Has Orochimaru ever asked you to have a threesome with him and Kabuto?" LMFAO. I can't handle this anymore. If anyone else asks questions like this I swear, I will pee myself.

We all stared at Sasuke, looking for an answer.

"… Yes." We all laughed, especially Suigetsu. He would never imagine someone who has a cool exterior like him, would actually do something like that.

"DID YOU ACTUALLY DO IT?" I asked/yelled.

"HELL NO. I'm not gay." He defended.

"You never know! I actually thought Itachi and Kisame were a couple for a while." Everyone stared at Deidara wide-eyed.

"What? It's the Yaio they make these days. You would believe so. " Deidara defended.

"I believed in you and Sasori." Now everyone stared at me oddly. "What?"

"You have a very dirty mind pinky." Kisame pointed out.

"Now…. Itachi, Truth or Dare?"

"Hn." _Dare._

"Hn." _Brave_

"Hn." _I know right? :3_

"Hn._" I dare you, too skinny dip in the lake, with everyone watching._

"Otouto, you evil little monster."

"What the hell just happened here?" Daito asked as him, Deidara, and Sasori were confused. Suigetsu, Kisame, Jūgo, and Fang all understood and snickered. Suigetsu and Jūgo were used to men with a very small vocabulary. Fang spoke like them a lot, so he definitely knew this 'language.' Kisame no doubt knew this because Itachi was his partner in the Akatsuki.

Itachi stood up and Fang covered my eyes with his one hand, and wrapped his other arm around my waist; forcing me to sit up against him. After a couple minutes, he took back his hand and Itachi sat back next to me. He was soaking wet, and everyone was snickering or LMAO.

"Anyway… It's my turn." Itachi purred angrily. " Deidara you got us into this mess, so Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me! I'm not afraid of you." Deidara exclaimed proudly with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"I dare you to kiss two people at the same time, using the mouths on your hands of course." Deidara's smile dropped, and I burst out laughing and squirming in Fang's lap.

Deidara quickly raised his hands and 'kissed' the two people sitting next to him. That was Daito and Sasori, and I swear it was _**INCREDIBLY**_ funny. Fang laughed at my childish antics, while the Uchiha boys smirked, but glared at Fang.

"Grr.. " Deidara growled. "Sakura-Chan… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me!" Okay, that may have not been the greatest idea.

"I dare you, too kiss Suigetsu!" My eyes were probably as big as plates.

"NO! That's a dare for both of us!"

"Then we'll skip him when it's his turn, come on Sakura-Chan! You _**HAVE**_ to do a dare!" Daito screamed. I swear to Kami, I will have to kill that boy.

"Fine… I will kill you. Remember that Daito." I got up and sat in front of Suigetsu. He looked at me with a faint pink tint on his cheeks. He grinned, showing his shark-like teeth.

"It's now or never Sakura-Chan." I swear, Daito and Deidara, they will die a very, very, very brutal and vile death.

I leaned in, and everyone's stare on us intensified.

I looked into his purple eyes, and it seemed to glow in the moonlight. I tried to give him a small peck on the lips, but remember, I said _tried._

He held me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed in this position in what seemed forever, that was until Fang cleared his throat.

"Well, this is awkward."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Sooo Sorry too Fang x Saku Fans, but this is a ItaSakuSasu chapter... Some people Messaged me and they wanted my story to go in more of a direction that it is MultiSaku in all the types of ways. So later on there will be FangxSaku**

**Thanks for reviewing my readers! But I am too lazy to state the names. LOL. I'm Sorry! I'll do it next time! :D**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto D:**

* * *

The night went on, and things were spiced up more and more. We played other games, but of course we wanting out, I passed out first. I know that sounds cheap, but hey, if you were me and you couldn't run, what would you do... That's right, I thought so.

The next couple of days went by uneventful. Team Itachi, which includes Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and of course their leader Itachi, went on a mission to get information in Mist. All the other details are confidential. Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara's consequences were left off for now as they were one of the strongest ninjas that stayed in Konoha. All the others were in Sunagakure.

Jūgo is going on a 'Confidential Mission.' But of course the mission is actually Tsunade helping him to control his cursed mark. I had to visit him once a week to help him, along with my shishou. When helping him, Sasuke also had to tag along. Somehow, his sharigan also helps Jūgo when he has his 'moments.'

When he wasn't helping, Sasuke had it much, much, much more worse. He was forced to work as a teacher at the Ninja Academy. He isn't such a bad teacher; he just has a _**VERY**_ temper. One time, I walked in on his lecture and well… It wasn't so well.

_Flashback_

_I pushed the small timid brown door, and walked into the small classroom._

"_NO! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU THINK YOU'RE A DAMN CASSANOVA." Sasuke yelled onto of a young boy's desk. The little boy was smirking, and tons of girls around him were ogling at his antics._

"… _Che." That boy has some guts._

"_NOW PAY ATTENTON!" Many kids were ogling over the child, but even more kids were ignoring a small enthusiastic child in the corner._

"_I'M GOING TO BE THE SEVENTH HOKAGE!" I spared the boy a glance, but I knew immediately who he was. The little annoying squirt: Konohamaru. _

_Sasuke let out a sigh, and his fangirls that were watching from the window, were now cheering 'He's SO HOT!' Holy Kami, girls can be so insane sometimes. I swear, I will kill all of them in the near future._

_Sasuke finally spotted me, and motioned for me to come forth. Is he insane? _

"_This is Sakura-Chan." He extended his hand to me, at which I backed up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and said "She is a the Head Medic Ninja. She is also an ANBU."_

"_Why do we care about your wife?" The slick boy asked, at which the fangirls were screaming in shock and horror 'NOOO!'_

"_We're NOT together!" We both yelled simultaneously, and then looked at each other with killing glares._

"… _Anyway," Sasuke continued, "If Hokage-Sama agrees, she will teach with me from time." AWW HELL NO! I JUST GOT SET UP! … Damn Uchihas._

_Flashback Over_

Later on in the day, Tsunade called me to her office and said I was to teach twice a week during school days, a request personally given to her from Uchiha Sasuke. DAMNIT.

That left Fang, Daito, Suigetsu, and I are the only ones with nothing to do for half of the week. What are we going to do? We would usually spar and then eat at Ichiraku, not so fun. Suigetsu actually was sent away for private training for his water abilities and sword handling. Atleast the three of us could hang out like we did during the good 'ole days, minus Kin.

Of course without Kin, the two just resorted to arguing with each other about the most trivial things and causing scenes everywhere we went.

"NO! I CAN EAT MORE THAN YOU FANG!"

"… I disagree…"

"BUT IT IS TRUE! RIGHT SAKURA-CHAN?" He asked and took a glance at me, at that I looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Daito growled, then yelled, "I AM BETER!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No, Baka."

They would fight and Daito would end up sparing alone because he lost the battle leaving me with Fang. That was basically how their fights went. Atleast after their fights, I got to converse with Fang. We would talk about weapons, strategies, battle tactics, but right now this very morning, was the weirdest thing he ever asked me.

"Do you have any feelings for anyone…?" He asked as he now stared up to the sky.

"Why?"

"Well… You seem very close to the Uchihas… and you kissed Suigetsu…"

"Fang! You should know I kissed him on a dare." I said as I playfully punched his arm, "Plus, Itachi was my teacher for a while. What we have is like me and Kaka-Sensei, a close teacher and student." _Atleast that's how I view our relationship._

"What aboutSasuke?_"_

"I—Err—I don't know. He is a close friend, that's basically all I could say between us." A school bell rung and I knew I was late. "Bye Fang-Kun! I'll see you later!"

I rushed through the doors and into an empty classroom. Did I come on the wrong day? I would kill Sasuke if he gave me the wrong schedule, but he was here too… What is going on here?

"Sasuke, what's going—" He quickly cut me off.

"One of the Jounin are taking them on a 'field trip' to the training grounds. They're going to practice using chakra for the first time."

"Oh."

"If you want, you could help me with my lesson plans." He offered.

"I never thought you would ever say that in your entire life."

"I wish that was true, but we're here aren't we? SO are you going to help or not?"

"Would I pass up an opportunity to see the 'Great Uchiha'" I said sarcastically, "Spend his own free time for small children?" He scoffed at me in response.

Lesson plans are harder than I thought. You actually have to think about the circumstances of the kids, and then teach accordingly. Then you have to follow Konoha's Curriculum of teaching. First, cover the basics. Next, re-teach it because nobody was listening the first time.

The damn Uchiha had tripped on a test, and landed face-first on the floor. He totally earned that! He saw me chuckle and pulled on my feet; making me fall next to him. I soon found myself in one awkward situation. And the worst people _**just happened**_ to walk in on us.

"What the hell, yeah?" I guess they're back from their damn mission. They looked at us strangely and Itachi was just in shock. Who knows what he was thinking from this current situation. Sasuke was now on top of me, holding my hands with his arms and straddling my thighs with his legs. I pulled him closer, making his bangs hide my head in shame.

I quickly pushed Sasuke off me and yelled "I—Erm—" I internally cursed myself for stuttering, "This isn't what it looks like!" Kisame looked from Itachi, me, than to Sasuke, then back to me.

"Team, we'll me you at Ichiraku. Food is on me. Now go." Itachi commanded.

"But—" Kisame was quickly cut off.

"Go. Now." Sasori looked at him questioningly, "Go before I make you." They soon zipped off into the distance; they didn't want to face the wrath of the Angry Uchiha. Why was he so angry anyway?

I looked at Sasuke, who had a slight pink tint to his cheeks. I noted that to make fun of him later. This situation was incredibly awkward! I felt like I could just crumble down into the ground and die there. It was if Sasuke and I were secretly having an affair in a janitor's closet or an elevator. And Itachi was acting like he was my fiancé and he just found us sneaking around.

"What the hell happened here?" Itachi angrily asked as he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. "Are you okay? What did my otouto do to you?"

He forced me to hug against his body. I nestled against his chest and told him, "Nothing, we just fell over some papers and that's all."

"Are you sure?" He moved his index finger under my chin, and forced me to look him straight in the eye.

"… Completely." He hugged me once more and sniffed my hair. He then held me in a way that would make us face-to-face.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan." He hugged me close to his body once more, and said "That was completely out of line from me to react that way. Forgive me, please?"

"Of course Ita-Kun."

He finally let me loose, but not before lightly kissing my forehead. I looked to my left, and I saw a fuming Uchiha Sasuke. It seems as if an Uchiha always has to be mad. If one is back to normal, the other has to be angry. I guess that is just the way of life. That is, our messed up life.

Sasuke growled and grabbed the arm Ita-Kun didn't touch, "Come on Saku, let's go." At that we headed off to Ichiraku.

That was just the first complete week. Three more till the Konoha 11 get back… this is just insane. It already seems like they were gone forever! Naruto, I swear to Kami, the moment you get back, I am going to exact my revenge on your face. I LOL'ed at the fact that I seemed to act like Sasuke, just a few years ago he was like 'I must Revenge my brother!' or something…

These three weeks are what's going to kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a Suigetsu x Saku x Fang Chapter... Weird huh? I wanted to make a triangle somehow in this chapter, but I put everyone on missions D: ... So this is what I came up with.**

**Thank you my reviewers!... but I am in fact, too lazy to write the names down xD . I'm Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fang!**

**To clarify, Fang in my story is Fang in Maximum Ride after his makeover.**

_Thoughts._

**_ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

Hopefully this week isn't so bad.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" I heard someone yell behind me. I twirled around and saw Suigetsu running towards me. "I talked with Hokage-Sama; Daito is going to be training this week. And I guess to her I am the next Nara kid. She sent me running all around the village doing stupid errands. She made me get Itachi and Kisame; apparently they're going to Lightning for information from the Blood Angels."

The Blood Angels are a group of highly skilled and trusted ninjas that protect all the Hidden Villages. Before I joined the Akatsuki, I was asked to be a part of them. Of course I declined, for my mission was to not join them but the Akatsuki.

"So what's new?" The toothy fish boy—Err— Man, asked me.

"I don't need to teach this week. Sasuke let me go… After something happened last week..." I awkwardly said. Of course if he didn't know, I wasn't going to tell him what happened.

"Sure… Well I have to go and help the damn Hokage-Sama with Jūgo's training." I nodded, "Eat dinner with me later? Meet me at Ichiraku!" He yelled as he ran off towards the Hokage Tower.

I guess everyone was like my old friends… I mean. My friends. They are all still my friends. Not my old friends. Anyway…. Daito is just like Naruto, but of course they are very different. Naruto as a jinchuuriki and Daito as an element. Fang and Sasuke are very much alike, but Fang and Itachi are more alike…. It's like Itachi and Sasuke was crammed into one guy. Kin was like Sai, but of course Sai would never betray us like that. Suigetsu was like Shikamaru, both smart and incredibly lazy. Of course Shika was smarter, while Suigetsu was flirtier.

"FINE! BUT YOU'RE PAYING!" I yelled, and then I heard him groan into the distance.

I continued to walk down the path. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I didn't want to just stand around all day. I soon spotted Sasori and Deidara, arguing about Art once again.

"ART IS ETERNAL!"

"ART IS A FLEETING MOMENT!" Oh Kami, not this again.

At this point… all I can hear is 'Art blah blah blah BANG! Blah blah blah ETERNAL blah blah blah SAKURA-CHAN!'

I quickly ran in the other direction before they could get to, but they soon caught up to me. Screw them.

Deidara grabbed my arm and yelled in my ear, "TELL HIM I'M RIGHT SAKURA-CHAN, UN!"

"I— Err— I think—"

"SEE SAKURA-CHANN AGREED WITH ME!"

"NO, YEAH!"

"YESH! YOU EVEN SAID IT YOURSELF NOW!"

"NO, YEAH!"

"SAKURA-CHANN! TELL HIM HE'S WRONG!" They yelled simultaneously, they glared at each other once more.

Sasori grabbed my arm and wrapped his one arm around my waist "SAKURA-CHAN AGREES WITH ME! SHE OBVIOUSLY LOVES ME MORE!"

Deidara fumed, and I knew this will just end in a disaster , "NO, SHE LOVED ME MORE, YEAH!" He grabbed on my other arm and tried to get me out of Sasori's grip. Of course, I said he _tried._

"Guys! Stop!" Sunset was now arriving, and an idea struck me. If they would just stop, then I could get them to shut up about this art thing forever.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SAAKUURAA-CCHHANNNN, UN!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Listen you stupid twerps. Look at the sunset." I pointed towards the sun, where they now both gazed at, "It is perfect art. It is eternal, but it happened forever more."

They looked from each other, then back to the sunset. They both recognized what I had said, and looked at each other with sad anime eyes. They obviously felt confused and sad at the same time. They were both right and wrong in the same ways, who wouldn't be confused? I would definitely be…

"Haha… Right…" Sasori said awkwardly, and then walked away with a trailing Deidara. They would probably go and argue somewhere else about something even more stupid.

"What are you doing alone in the middle of the night?" I whizzed around and saw Fang.

"I'm a tough kunoichi." I answered sarcastically, "Now what are you doing?" _Oh Kami, imagine if he says he was stalking me. __**DESPAIR D;**_

"Just going for a stroll." Wow, that was incredibly vague.

"Stroll? In a village you barely know?" I asked, but he didn't answer. He just looked up at the pretty sky like he didn't hear my question. "Want to join Suigetsu and I for dinner?"

"What are you doing alone with Suigetsu?" He asked quickly, losing his cool façade.

"He just wanted to have dinner… Plus we never get to hang out alone—" I was cut off by the young fire master.

"You love him." I stared at him wide-eyed. _How the HELL did he get that idea?_

"Why would you think that? He's just a friend I want to get to know. If it makes you uncomfortable you can just come along."

"Che… Fine." He agreed, regaining his 'I'm-So-Cool' look.

We both made our way to the Ichiraku bar. Usually everyone would go inside the restaurant, dragging me with them. Truthfully, I preferred the bar instead. It held sentimental value, and I could never let go of that. Just some mere years ago, I would be acting like it didn't even matter to me. It's weird how some things turn out.

"Oi Sakura-Chan." I looked over to the owner of the voice, being Suigetsu.

"Hey Suigetsu," He gave me a small nod and looked over to Fang. He semi-understood what was happening, and just motioned to the chairs next to him. I sat in the middle with Fang on my right and Suigetsu on my left.

"So, what's new with you too?" I asked both of them, and looked up to see them glaring at each other. The way they glared with each other was different than the Uchihas. Suigetsu glared with a small smirk on his face, while Fang would just glare. The Uchihas would glare for a couple seconds, and then proceed to take action.

"Ohh nothing… Sakura-Channnnn.." Suigestsu purred as he continued to glare.

Fang growled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Nothing, just nothing." He said as he glared.

The night went on as that. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were both just glaring or glaring and eating. We of course, ate in silence; a never ending silence that seemed to be eating me alive. I would leave, but then they might kill each other. Therefore, I sat there for 2 hours eating with them. Atleast it gave me time to think about what was going on.

When the Konoha 11 came back, my life would never be the same. Naruto would drag me to breakfast with him, maybe we would spar before. I would probably help Jūgo with containing himself or Sasuke with teaching. Then go to the Hospital and heal people and such. Afterwards I would have a snack or dinner with Ino, Hinata, and TenTen… Leaving me no time for everyone else… I would probably occasionally bump into them, or do a mission with them. But was that it? Thinking it over and over again, it was true. No more dinners with Fang and Suigetsu, or weird lunches with Itachi. Everything that was happening now was going to be over the moment the Konoha Kids come back.

What was I left to do?

As I left the dinner from hell, (Not exactly, the dinner from hell was actually Shikamaru and I eating dinner together to discuss a mission plan, and then being interrupted by a confused Naruto and a VERY angry Ino.) I began to regret how I'm treating my days alone with Team Kai. Maybe I should make the most of it? 'Camping' with them was sort of…. Okay it was REALLY fun, but why the crap would we do that again?

It's decided, as of tomorrow, I am going to be an extra fun Team Leader to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D:**

**Thank You My Reviewers! :D I Am Sooooo Lazy, So I'll Do It Next Time... xD**

**SPOILERS! Can anyone guess why Lady Tsunade is sending them on this mission? Aganist these... people. **-Waves eyebrows suigestively- :D :3

* * *

"Sakura-Chan, what the hell are you doing?" I promised myself yesterday I would be nicer, and here I am smiling like an idiot, only to get questioned on why I am doing it.

"Nothing Daito-Kun." I answered, trying to keep the enthusiastic composure.

"… Daito-Kun?" Fang asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Jūgo asked.

Lady Tsunade had called back some of the members of Team Daiki because of some threats the Hidden Leaf was receiving. Suigetsu, Sasori, and Deidara were to go on a mission to Sunagakure. They were to deliver a confidential letter that needed recognition from the Kazekage, and it was something my shishou wouldn't even tell me.

I'm not exactly sure why she called us back though. The last remaining Akatsuki are here, with the exception of Konan of had willingly chose to live a normal life, and I don't think there are any other strong ninja groups just prancing around anywhere. Well, not that I know of... Super Strong Ninjas don't become Missing-Ninjas everydays you know? Well, who knows, maybe there is one? The world can't be peaceable for all long time I guess…

"Oi Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?" Just because I grin like Naruto, I seem insane.

"It's nothing you guys! Let's just—" I was quickly cut off by an ANBU ninja who had urgent news to tell us.

"LADY TSUNADE REQUESTS THE REMAINING OF TEAM DAIKI!" The ninja yelled, but was soon out of breathe.

Daito cringed, but we all quickly shot up from our seats and ran in the direction of the Godaime's Tower. The run there was obviously awkward. Itachi was defiantly thinking about what could be happening, while everyone else, including me, was incredibly confused. What was going to happen? I don't know, but I do know that this meeting is life changing.

"Lady Tsunade!" I yelled as I peered into the room, seeing a frightened Shizune running around trying to catch her little piggy TonTon. The Godaime Hokage surprisingly sober, and looking rather serious.

"Team Daiki, I have an urgent mission for you." She said in her serious tone, I was feeling so good about this. "You are to go to the Kirigakure, The Hidden Mist Village, and gather information there about the new Missing-New group that is now replacing the Akatsuki: Karōshi!"

I heard a gasp from Daito, a wondering look from the Uchihas and Fang, and the rest had shocked looks. Me? I was just looking awkwardly at my old shishou with a very confused look.

"The Blood Angels will also be assisting you. Your rendezvous point with them will be right outside the border of the Land Of Water two weeks from now. "

"Hai!" We all yelled.

"You will to leave three days from now at 0700 hours. Your captain will be Haruno Sakura" I heard Kisame mutter an 'Of-Course'. "Even though Haruno Sakura will be your only medic, as we are low on numbers, she will fight as your leader. Your Co-Captain will be Uchiha Itachi. And if all is lost, next in line will be Uchiha Sasuke."She commanded.

For some reason, I felt like this was all off. If we were to go by the Hidden Mist Village, why was Kisame coming along with us? Wasn't he a missing-nin from the Mist Village? Even worse, wasn't that village one of the most feared ones, one that wasn't lead by rules and regulations but one ruled by fear? Something was definitely off! This mission was probably to testing Kisame's trust to Konoha, along with the others… Wouldn't it be wiser to just call the Konoha 11 back? Not only will there be more people, as it was 11 (not counting me) to 5 people.

I just don't understand.

We slowly walked back to the Uchiha Estate, that was until Itachi said we haven't had dinner yet and it would 'Much more wiser' to eat at Ichiraku on the way.

"So, let's make some battle plans Sakura-Chan." Itachi suggested.

"I sat we surprise attack him and KICK THEIR ASSESS!" Daito screamed, making many passing villagers look at us in confusion.

"More like them kick your ass." Kisame retorted.

"NO! I AM WAAAY TO AWESOME TO LOSE TO SOME MISSING-NINS!"

"Just shut up… baka." Fang commented. I knew this was going to get ugly… fast. So of course, I naturally turned to Itachi to actually get some battle tactics ready.

"So… Since there is only 5 of us, we should have a pair and a threesome."

"Sure, but what are the groups going to be?" I asked.

"Maybe Me and You as one group; And Fang, Daito and Sasuke as one group?"

"I don't know… Just having Fang and Daito in the same group is insane, they would argue A LOT."

"That's good, they could talk the enemy to death." Itachi purred. It seemed as if he was deliberately trying to get us as a pair…

"They would probably end up killing each other instead of getting the enemy…"

"That's insane—" We were both quickly drawn out of our conversation as an angry Daito was slammed onto the table, curtsey of Sasuke.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" The Uchiha yelled in his face. "AND WOULD YOU JUST STOP YOUR ONE WORD VOCABULARY?" He then pointed an accused finger at Fang. I chuckled at this ironic moment, while Itachi kept on an angry frown.

"You win. This isn't going to work." Itachi admitted at last. I pulled Sasuke by the collar, off of the very angry Daito, and planted him on his chair. Then, did the same with Daito, but a teeny tiny bit more viciously… I said tiny bit! Okay?

We continued our two different conversations. Itachi and I had finally decided the teams were going to be Him and Daito, and Sasuke, Fang and I. Itachi would be able to handle Daito and his idiotic ways. And Sasuke and Fang always act 'I'm-too-Cool' (with a few exceptions, not that that'll happen again… Hopefully.. ) around me, so that should be easy to handle.

What those three were talking about, I have no idea. I caught the last of their conversation. I was 100% sure it was about Sai. "Plus, that dumbass Poppin' Penis Guy thought he could replace me!" The Uchiha yelled. I was pretty… Confused, so I just walked away with Itachi… More like, was dragged away from the three because of 'Their immoral conversation and negligent acts.'

We slowly strolled away from their conversation, Hand-In-Hand... Err... Arm-In-Hand


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or... I guess this time Ozzy Osbourne? LOL. I 3 His song crazy Train. It is PURE Awesome.**

**MUAHAHAHAH! For the rest of the week I have snow days :D**

**Sorry about the Non-Update For A While... I'm stressing for I am a Senior next year :3 AWESOME :D**

**Sorrry toooo lazy to write reviewer names. I just feel to lazy, and plus its like 11 P.M. Right Now :|**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

"ALL ABBBOOOOARRD! HAHHAHAHA!" Daito yelled as we all waited by the gate for the others.

"Shut up! You're not Ozzy Osbourne!" Fang complained. I actually thought he did a nice interpretation, but that was probably because we were waiting so long for the REST! Those dumbasses better have a damn good reason for being late. "…. Baka." Fang muttered and stomped his feet, losing his cool façade. It was as if we all lost our minds from waiting here FOREVER. It was already 8 AM, making us already late. For some random reason, there seemed to be no villagers lingering about. Everyone was fast asleep, of course with the exception of us three noisy ninjas.

I soon spotted The Uchihas, along with Kisame, slowly walking towards us. For some random reason, the Sasuke was glaring at everything he laid his eyes on. While Itachi wouldn't look at anything in particular, he would simply close his eyes. Kisame, oddly, was soaking wet. As soon as they were within 5 feet, they saw the dangerous glint in my eyes. They quickly saw this, and Itachi and his otouto pointed an accusing finger at Kisame.

"I JUST WANT TO—" I yelled, but quickly cut myself off to not wake the other villagers.

"Let's go before I strangle all three of you." Sasuke gave me look that said 'It-Was-All-Itachi's-Fault.' I obviously ignored it, for I didn't want to release my anger on them once more.

Quickly, we rushed through the forest using our ninja speed. The whole way there was quite. It was as if everyone was keeping a secret from me. What was going on? Maybe it was because Sasori and Deidara aren't here. They usually bring the sunshine around here. I don't know, but something is telling me that it had to do with why they were late.

We were one third the way to the border, faster than expected from our Godaime Hokage. Of course, it was already sundown and we had stopped at a clearing to set up our makeshift camp.

Sasuke seemed angry, so he did some hand-signs and shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." No need for a tinderbox then, hmm? We had a bonfire in the center. Normally it would be small and puny, but this one was ragged and violent. I don't understand, did I do something wrong?

Finally, Daito spoke up. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Usually they would give off a small grunt, but all the Uchihas did was glare menacingly at Fish Boy.

I decided to help Daito out, "Now really you guys what happened?"

"Oh wow, now you suddenly care." Sasuke retorted and escaped to his small tent.

"What the he—" I stopped and glared at Kisame, "WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?" I yelled in his face.

"I just told them the truth."

"WHA—THEM? WHO'S THEM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and all he did was motion his head towards to where Itachi was sitting. He secretly left his spot and took refuge into his tent as well.

"What did you say Sushi Boy?" Even Fang was interested. If it was enough to get Itachi mad at me, it was obviously something extremely horrible.

"Nothing, I just reasoned with them on how you are in love with Fang. And—" WHAT? So that's why they're mad? Why does that even matter? I mean… I'm not in love with Fang, it's just that… OH I don't know.

Everything was swirling around me; it was as if Kisame had ruined my life in just a matter of seconds. Why would he even think that? I'm obviously not in a place to be in love with anyone right now. Well… That's what I keep telling myself. But it's good enough for now. I don't need Fishy Boy broadcasting to everyone I was in love with someone I'm not.

All I could depict from what Kisame was saying was 'Blah, blah, blah, ANGRY, blah, blah, blah, Pushed me in a lake!' I snickered at that, at least he got some type of punishment. I stared into the fire, and soon got up and into the direction of Sasuke's tent.

I opened the zipper, and saw it was very small. He had a small blanket in the corner, along with his pack and a small lantern.

"Sasuke?" I questioned.

"What do you want?"

"Can I just talk to you?"

"No. Now get out." He commanded.

"Sasuke, Stop. Kisame was wrong, I don't love Fang." I watched him sigh in relief, but there was still this angry glare he had on.

"Che… Right, like I believe that." He went on. "You two hang out together every second of your lives. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were –" At that I quickly slapped him

"Why would you even think that? Plus, I was also with _you_ every day! Teaching with you on my own will." He looked at me confused. "You know Lady Tsunade favors me, and I could've gotten out of that teaching thing in a heartbeat, but I didn't." He looked me in the eye, and saw the true genuine feelings I had towards him.

"….I— I'm Sorry, Sakura-Chan." He engulfed me in a surprising hug, in which I returned back.

"I completely forgive." After a couple minutes, I got out of his grasp and stood up. "Now to explain this to oniisan." He looked to the ground, and then back to me.

"Just don't get hurt, okay? I've never seen him so angry before…." He whispered the ending, hoping I wouldn't hear it and become more scared. But what was there to fear? It was Itachi, he was a gentlemen and would never hurt me. Right?

I quickly exited Sasuke's tent, and headed towards Itachi's tent. Kisame, Fang, and Daito were no longer by the bonfire, but all crammed into Daito's tent. Obviously hiding from someone, but watching my every move. Did Itachi threaten them or something?

The tent was opened, and inside was complete darkness. I couldn't believe my eyes, he just left? He wouldn't leave for a mission though, so I would obviously have to search more.

I soon found him further more deeper in the forest, about three miles North from our campsite. He was sparring by himself in a clearing, and vigorously killing a poor innocent tree that just happened to be in hte cneter.

"Itachi?"

"Go. Away. Now." He commanded and flashed a quick glare at me, but then resumed his training.

"Itachi let me explain."

"NO! I get it now… It was all a rouse. You—"

I quickly interrupted him, "STOP IT! YOU'RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT! WHAT KISAME SAID ISN'T TRUE!"

He looked at me like I was child, a look I got when I was weak and fragile. "I know that… I asked Fang personally today if it was true, he said he wouldn't do it as long as there were friendships broken." He paused, and slowly started walking my way. I stood my ground. I wasn't afraid, well… I was a little, but who wouldn't be? "But after that, I went to go find you. And you were in my little otouto's tent. Now tell me, what were you to doing alone?"

Maybe, standing my ground wasn't a good idea? I took a couple steps back, but my back was soon met by a tree. Unfortunately, I was now sandwiched in between Itachi and the tree that got in my damn way.

"Stop Itachi. I just want to talk."

"Then just talk." He firmly put his arms at my sides, rendering it almost impossible for me to leave. The only way would be to use chakra, but I don't want to hurt him in his rage state.

"I—Err—" Well this was uncomfortable. He had his head at my left shoulder, making his breathing huff on my body. I could feel the warmth radiating from his tender touch, but I knew this wasn't right. I had to do something before I was in a horrible situation.

"Just tell me Sakura…" he purred and buried his head under the crook of my neck.

"Itachi. Stop." I tried…

"Stop what? It's not like I'm doing anything…. Yet."

I quickly got to my senses and shoved him off and yelled, "STOP! This isn't you. None of this is you!" My knees gave out, and I was soon kneeling on the ground. "You, of all people should know! I am not looking to be 'In Love' with anyone anytime soon. I'm left here heartbroken." I whispered the last part, but of course he heard it.

He quickly became his regular self, thankfully and rushed to my side. "I—I'm So Sorry Sakura-Chan." He swallowed me up into a bear hug, and said "Please, forgive me. That was so out of character."

"Of course me Ita-kun," I playfully punched his shoulder. "But don't ever do that again. I don't know what I'd do without you." I poked him hard on his chest, and added just a tiny bit of chakra on that….

"Of course not." He pulled me back into a hug, and we sat there for what seemed hours.

Only one hour had passed, but I knew that was enough time for the whole team to hyperventilate on where we had disappeared to.

He picked me up bridal style, even though I was both awake and perfectly capable of walking. "What the he—"

He quickly cut me off, "Don't worry about it. I just want this mission over with."

That makes two of us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**I hope you like this chapter, I made like a CRAP lot of reserach for the Jutsu and I had to plan the Leader of the Blood Angels. Annnnd Also, how to incorperate some humours-ness for this and the upcoming Chapter. :D**

**LOL. I'm sorry, I'm still lazy to write the reviewers :|** -

**But Thanks You ' Confusion ' for correcting my Miss-Hap in Chapter 7! I forgot I put Suigetsu on a mission :3 xD I just edited it right now! :D **

_**ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

Itachi and I had finally reached the campsite, we saw the expected. We got: 'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?' from Daito, and an 'Explain to me, WHY YOU WERE GONE?' from Fang. I didn't want to explain every little detail to them, so I decided on a simple motive. I went up to Fang, and hugged him.

Soon, I went back to my small little tent and went into a peaceful slumber.

Sunlight began to fill my tent, and I knew it was around 5 AM. I tried to make my hair look presentable, other than that afro I had when I first woke up. Slowly exiting my peaceful abode, I realized I was probably the last one to wake up, of course with the exception of Daito.

Kisame was still wearing his night clothes, while Itachi and Fang were already ready to continue running to the rendezvous point. Sasuke was cooking breakfast, and he nodded at me in recognition. Daito was, of course; still sound asleep snoring the day away.

After I used my method of getting Daito awake, pouring ice cold water on him, we were off to the border of the Land of Water once again. I just hope we don't face any trouble on the way.

On the way there, thankfully, everyone was back to normal and was chatting/arguing with each other. Of course, I was talking with my 'ole teammates, Daito and Fang. They were arguing about some type of food that they liked. The Uchihas were talking about new techniques with the Sharigan. Kisame was just listening intently to both conversations.

We actually got to the border, seven days ahead of time. Maybe it was because yesterday, most of group was angry and we ran a long distance. Also today, everyone was distracted and might have gone faster than usual. Amazingly, the Blood Angels were also there as well. I couldn't believe everyone just decided to be early.

My name is Kagura," Their leader welcomed.

The leader looked very familiar. Kagura wore a revealing red outfit, with her white hair tied back by a multi-colored rope with bells attached to it. She obviously has blade sheathed on the right leg, and sometimes used it to attack, although she many knives hidden among her clothes… And, that's where! She used to be an ANBU in Konohagakure, but she had turned into a Missing-Nin… That was probably a cover for her to join!

I'm guessing to join the Blood Angels, you had to give up your status in your home village. Even if you did have a high rank, it meant that you were willing to lose everything, just for the sake of some you don't know. It was to ensure that you would protect even the most annoying.

She continued, "and this is young man is my Co-Captain Benten." Although he is a young little boy, that guy has a very feminine appearance, even to the point where I thought he was a girl at first. His dark hair flows to his shoulders, but his bangs are very rugged, they are also a very dark crimson.

"I hope your travel here was not stressing, but I hope it was interesting…" The leader commented.

"Oohohoh it certainly was." Daito commented.

"So, shall we get started?" I asked, and we soon gathered into a small clearing. I motioned for Itachi to follow and everyone else to stand down, the leader then did the same.

"So, we have been in the Mist village already. We have it confirmed that there are only Five members in Karōshi as they are newly made. We know who four of them are, but the leader seems to be a mystery." She paused. "It seems the leader of Karōshi is a… How do we say this…? He… is a whore." I heard Kisame chuckle in the background, while Fang and Daito were left astonished. I felt ashamed, but angry too.

"We have gathered this information from villagers, who have seen him. He, if it is right, has long white hair that is Octopus-like. He has a headband that says 'Death.' Also… Here comes the hard part: getting the correct information."I grimaced at that, I have a feeling these plans were going to be a lose-lose situation most of the times.

She continued, "We are to go to the 'Hot Spots' of the village, and find a man who may be the Leader. At that, we will get information out of him." I glanced at Itachi, and it seemed we were thinking the same thing.

'If that man was anything like that, that means we would have to seduce information out of the man. We would have to go to clubs in the village, seduce suspicious looking people, and hope it was the leader. What were the odds of this working?' We thought.

"Okay… Problem is who's doing it?" I grimaced once again, and I could tell this was the worst part.

Kagura looked to the Blood Angels, and pointed out that she is the only women in the entire group. I looked to mine, and saw I had the same situation with Team Daiki.

"….NOT IT!" Both the Leader and I yelled as we held our index finger on our noses.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" She asked, I nodded my head in response. I am awesome at rock paper scissors!

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors…"

"SHOOT!" We both held out my hands and screamed loudly. I had rock while she had paper. Just my luck…

Itachi nudged my ribs and had a small smirk plastered on his face. Kisame was laughing in the background, while Daito was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Fang was laughing, again… Apparently this damn situation was humorous.

"So it's decided! Now, let's go into the Hidden Mist and get into an Inn."

My Team Daiki and The Blood Angels made our way there. Since it was not so far away, we ran on top of the water as quickly and quietly as we could. We swiftly made our way there, also _**very**_ quietly. Finally, when the large village gates came into view, I made a couple hand signs and whispered:

"Water Style: Flowering Haze Illusion." This technique also me to create a mist that completely envelops the surrounding area. Thus, allowing us to slip past the guards and avoid the risk of being followed, and if needed, attack them unseen.

We hurriedly snuck past the guards and went towards the nearest Inn. I immediately felt uneasy about being in this retched village, but it was for a mission, I would do it if needed. The Blood Angels took the room next to ours, and we of course took the smaller one.

This makeshift 'Home' was decorated like a small town cabin, complete with the animal's heads hanging on the walls. Somehow, the room was roomy and cozy at the same time. In the main room, there is a small bookcase with a two crappy couches adjacent to it. Along with that, there are two separate bedrooms, forcing two people to sleep together.

"So, who's sleeping on the couch?" I asked. I looked from my left to my right. Nobody wanted to sleep on anything like that.

"I don't know about you guys, but I call A BEDROOM!" I called and quickly grabbed my pack and stuffed it into the nearest bedroom. If no one was going to call it, I certainly was going to.

The door behind me creaked open, and there stood Fang.

"I guess we're temporary roommates, eh?"

After a couple minutes of getting settled in, we went into the room next to ours.

"It seems you guys are quick." Kagura commented. "My team is still getting ready. But I guess we can start making plans, hmm?"

"I'm sorry Haruno-Sama—"

I quickly cut her off, "Just call me Sakura."

"Of course…" She oddly replied, I guess she wasn't used to friendly gestures? "Haru—Sakura, you will have to dress up… well... inappropriately to get his attention." I chocked on my spit, at which Kisame smacked on my back, A little too hard. I'll make a note for that later.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I will dress up as a man, of course."

"HA! Sakuraaaaa-Chaaan has to go and get some with like, EVERYONE!" Daito yelled.

I grimaced internally, this is going to _**SUCK.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just not in the mood today. Don't worry, the plot will unfold x]**

* * *

To say what I was wearing was simply 'Not Modest' in Fang's words, was a _little _too un-descriptive. Sarcasm intended.

The two teams decided on staying in the one room as I got ready. Apparently Kagura was ready for a situation like this, so she had ten outfits for me to try. I picked one at random, and I felt as though she _**had **_to be joking.

The outfit consisted of 3 inch ruby red high heels. Kagura had said there was nothing to complain about, as she wore heels on a daily basis. For me, that was the completely opposite story. Along with that, I was forced to wear a short one-shoulder venetian-red dress. It had slight fringe on the ends, along with a tight belt across my waist. If the dress was not tight enough, then the belt made it perfect… _Great…_

As if my life couldn't get any worse, there was knock on the door. I looked from my left to my right. The Blood Angels were staring at the door intently, as if the owner of the knock was some killer. Which he or she most probably was. Team Daiki was counting head, confused at who the owner of the knock was.

Even though I was only one not handling any weapons, I was forced to open the door. I unlocked the locker with a slow pace. Then grabbed the rusty-gold knob, and gasped in horror at the person in front of me.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Shikamaru!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Short Chapter :| **

**I'm Sorry! But atleast I'm getting the job done, and I've updated like 4 times this week! XD**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked/yelled.

"We could be asking you the same question, troublesome women." Shikamaru retorted.

"MOVE OUT OF THE DOORWAY, YEAH!" Deidara exclaimed. In front of me stood one very angry looking group. The group held Shikamaru, of course being the leader, Kiba, Rock Lee, Sasori, Deidara, and Suigetsu.

"Wow Sakura, I guess you really grew up…" Kiba commented. And it was soon followed by a 'Sakura Chop.'

"OH MY YOUTHFUL CHEERY BLOOSOM, WHAT HAS YOUR UNYOUTHFUL TEAM DONE TO YOU?" …. Guess who screamed that.

"Fang! Daito! Them company. Itachi and Kagura, come with me. I think we have something to discuss with my friend Shikamaru here." I commanded.

We quickly left that crowded room, to my much smaller one. At least it wasn't full of people questioning my attire. Kagura and I sat on the couch, while Shikamaru sat on the ledge of the window. Itachi just proceeded with leaning against the wall.

"Explain Nara." Itachi said, with a trace of anger in his voice.

"The scroll your friends, Hōzuki, Danna, and … Deidara." I snickered as he grunted with anger. He would usually call people by his last names, while Deidara… I don't think he has one, as a Matter-O-Fact "Anyway… They were delivering to Suna, and it contains why we are here."

"And what would that be?" Kagura asked, rather impatiently.

"Since we were supposed to be in Sunagakure, she told us there were already too many of us there, and we needed to return home, troublesome…" He paused, but quickly continued. "Sai, Shino, Chōji, and Neji returned to Konoha. While my team continued on here. She also inferred that it would be smarter if there were more people to be on this mission." Nara informed.

"It would've been better if she sent us Ino or TenTen."

"Well, why doesn't the Leader over here seduce people as well to make the process go faster?" Nara asked as he pointed with his head to Kagura.

"No. I would never stoop so low." Shikamaru looked confused at first, as she was a member— No. The _**leader**_ of the Blood Angels. Wasn't she supposed to do anything just for the safety of others?

Kagura saw his confusion, and tried to cover it up with reason." Of course me being the Leader of The Blood Angels, I could not do something like that and be a bad role model. This is the only way to not drag so much attention. If I had it my way, I would've just found and killed him." I felt scared. Never, and I mean NEVER ever, piss Kagura off.

"Okay…" Shikamaru stated awkwardly at her reason He was a man of knowledge and wisdom, her explanation just went against everything in his life.

"Anyway, even if we do use the two of them, this plan would take weeks. Maybe even months." Itachi pointed out.

"Then what do you think we should do Uchiha?" Kagura snapped, I could tell she didn't think much of him.

"I'm just saying, we should use our men." He defended.

"I'm pretty sure he is not gay…" Shikamaru stated as he tried to suppress a laugh. I on the other hand, was smirking.

"Not that… Baka." Itachi retorted. "They should use a transformation jutsu."

"Not bad Uchiha… Why didn't I think of that? Troublesome…"

"I'm pretty sure none of the guys on my team have enough pride to turn into prostitute." Kagura joked.

"Ohohoho. I know perfectly well who I want to be 'transformed.'" I said, with one wide evil grin on my face.

"Che, troublesome women."

Itachi quickly left the room to get the men who I wanted. Kagura strolled out, not wanting to face the wrath of the five men.

As the five entered the room, I welcomed them a little too comfortingly. "Ohhhh Boys! Guess what you're going to do for me?"

I quickly explained to them all the details, and they looked at me in shock and horror.

"You've got to be shitting me Sakura-Chan." Kiba joked.

"No. Way. In. Hell." Sasuke spat, in disgust that I choose him.

"What did I ever do to you?" Sasori asked with a dog pout on his face.

"Sakura, you're insane." Fang pointed out. I couldn't believe myself when I had chosen him, but it was a perfect time to play a tiny joke on him… Okay It wasn't tiny, but when was I ever going to get this chance ever again?

"COME ON GUYS! THIS'LL BE FUN, YEAH!" Deidara yelled a little too enthusiastically. All of the guys gave him a 'What-The-Hell' Look.

At least I wasn't going into the battlefield alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**LOL. But... I'm Sorry, but this is another short chapter. But hey, five updates in one week? I feel like Jashin. xD LMFAO.**

**Thank You My Reviewer! :D ... I am too lazy to write names... I am truely sorry xD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Naruto , otherwise... I wouldve killed off all stupid fangirls x] coughKARINcough. I'm sorry what? :3 ;]**

* * *

"I didn't know you could be that revealing, and still count as wearing clothes…" Itachi commented. I chuckled at his sense of humor.

"Seriously?" Sasori asked as he looked at his body in disgust. That was one of the repercussions of being human: Emotions. Plus, we can't use any more Pinocchio jokes on him…

Looking from left to right at the line of transformed girls, Sasuke, Sasori, Kiba, Fang, and Deidara, I felt happy that I wasn't alone. And Fortunately, I wasn't the sluttiest looking girl. Surprisingly, it was Deidara!

Deidara had resembled Ino in a way. Don't get me wrong, Ino has a great fashion sense, but his hair makes him look just like her. His golden blonde hair flowed to his waist, his bangs of course over his one eye. Wearing a short strapless purple dress that fell barely below his… err... her waist.

Of course my outfit had seemed the second best to eye catching, but I had to say Sasori looked more… inappropriate. Her crimson red hair fell to her elbows, flowing down looking messy and untamed as usual. Wearing a white cocktail dress along with red combat boots, she seemed like a hot mess.

From my opinion, Fang and Sasuke looked just like twins! They both had long raven hair that was still in their 'I'm-Too-Cool-For-You' style. They both had side bangs, while the rest of their hair outstretched in layers. Fang's hair had reached all the way to his elbows, while Sasuke's had reached to barely above his waist. Of course Fang's hair was flow-y and Sasuke had rigid edges. Of course they both wore black cocktail dresses, but they had complained about the shortness of it. Eventually, I got super annoyed and allowed them to wear long boots that went up to their knees.

I think the weirdest one was Kiba…. No, it _**definitely**_ was Kiba, by a land slide. xD He wore a brown and red strapless dress that fell to his knees. Along with that was opened-toe sandals. The outfit was fine, it was just his/her hair. His hair fell right at his shoulders, but messily as if it was an afro.

I stiffened a laugh, as I knew that would be quickly followed on what they thought of me.

"Well… You guys… Err… Forget it, you guys are whores." Kisame commented as he, Daito, and Suigetsu laughed their assess off. I of course, followed that by hitting them over the head with a chakra infused slap.

"Baka." Fang said while glaring at the, still laughing, Daito.

"Come on guys!" Deidara exclaimed, "Won't this be fun, yeah?"

"Okay, now that you guys… or girls are ready." Itachi interrupted the 'Merriment' murmuring in the room, "The Blood Angels will scout for suspicious looking men, while the rest will go in pairs. Sakura and I will make one pair, and Inuzuka and Rock Lee will make another. Danna and Hōzuki will be a different pair. Deidara and Shikamaru will also try to work together." Itachi paused.

"Since both the Uchiha and Fang look alike, we will combine them into a team. Their partners will be Kisame and Daito, they can whichever one they want." Kagura informed." While you whores were getting ready," I heard Sasuke sigh and Sasori grunt in disgust. "we already found a couple possible areas. Your partners will know where they are, Dismissed."

This is going to be a long night, atleast I'll have Itachi to somewhat protect me.

I looked to the said Uchiha, and I could see he didn't want to go through this as much as I did. But hey, if it got the job done, I don't want to say anymore… I said a hand sing and he automatically understood what I meant. He gently grabbed onto my arm and we were whisked away by crows.

We appeared on the rooftop of a… Club. I looked in through one of the small sky windows. Unfortunately, I spotted Fang, Sasuke, Kisame and Daito. Ha! Now there is plenty of people to look after me for…. Pedos.

Itachi entered first, while I waited for three minutes and then casually strolled in. I had already spotted Sasuke being flirted with by some random stranger. Fang was of course leaning against a wall. Oh crap, what was I going to do? The best thing I could think of doing… was to BREAK INTO SONG! :D

**Are You Ready For This? (Jock Jams - Are You Ready For This :D)**

"Oh Kami, don't tell me—" I heard Itachi murmur as he saw me jump onto the dance floor. "… Wow." That was all that was said afterwards.

Me and my awesome dance skills attracted different types of men to grind against me. Unfortunately, they were very Pedo- looking men. Well that was quick… Well, if that leader was in fact a whore, it was most probably this guy and his quick motions.

Within five seconds, half of the men had disappeared at the Uchiha's glare. Obviously, that had helped. If the leader was here, he would completely in his zone and not react to some glare. Finally, after what had seemed hours, it was just me and this one six-foot-one man. I didn't spot him in the crowd before, otherwise I would've called him out in my mind, along with my Inner, as a hottie. Maybe it was just this atmosphere that was getting e to hallucinate like that? Anyway, he did look like a typical strong-type ninja leader… I think I found our man, but what if I'm wrong and still make a move on him?

I would be screwed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own Naruto, Chuck Norris, etc.**

**Sorry for not updating for a crap long time!**

**but tooodaaay is a SNOOOOW DAAAY! :D NO school! o3o**

**Thank you my reviwers! Thanks for putting up with my procrastination :]**

**Inner!**

_Thoughts!_

* * *

I blinked violently several times, and I soon saw what was in store for me. I was in a luxury apartment, or hotel room? I couldn't really tell the difference. The lights were dimmed, and I was in the room alone. Well this couldn't get any creepier, I thought. But I was obviously wrong.

I felt around, and noted that I was on the couch in the center of the room. There was a flat screen TV in front of me, and a small coffee table in between. Along with a large book case behind me.

_What the hell happened last night?_

**GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**

… _Inner?_

**No, it's Naruto. OF COURSE ITS ME, INNER!**

_What the hell— _She quickly cut off my… err. Thoughts.

**JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!**

_But—_

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts and froze at the presence behind me.

"I see you're finally awake." _Oh Shit. _I slowly turned my head to face the said person.

He resemble… A lot of people actually. His hair was the same style as Sasori, but instead it was a light shade of baby blue. He dressed in very casual clothes which would consist of a black shirt, along with black short with a weapons pouch strapped onto it. Somehow, that reminded me of Itachi. He was about Kisame's height, which really freaks me out because I am half his height. Even worse, he plastered on that smirk on his face just like Sasuke. I just wanted to kill him now.

"Put this on." The man through a black cloak on me, and soon tried to pull me through the door. Remember, I said _tried._

I pulled out of his grasp and yelled, "Who are you! Where were you planning on taking me? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

He looked at me, surprised that I could escape hold. "You don't remember at all, do you? ….. You'll learn over time." _He didn't answer… My fucking question._

He grabbed onto my arm once more, and teleported us somewhere into the forest. I couldn't see anything but trees, bushes, and of course, him.

"Where in the hell are we?" I asked/yelled.

"Your mom's house." He dryly retorted. _THAT FUCKING BASTARD!_

He soon dragged me into a small clearing that held 6 other occupants. They were all half awake, and gathered by a small fire. _Is he… really the leader? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DO WITH ME? _

He forced me to sit by the fire also, and then walked away to talk with other member of his group. Posse. Fan club. I dunno.

For one thing I can pretty much guess he is the Leader. Everyone looks at him with fear written all over their faces.

I eyed my surroundings, and spotted a small getaway from this hellhole. But things weren't always that easy…. Unless I was to have a small distraction. But then everything would be complicated—

"Don't even think of escaping, princess." The man sitting across from me said, "One wrong move and I'll go Chuck Norris on your ass." I eyed the, now chuckling man.

"Oh screw you." I replied.

Soon, the Leader came back, but angrily. "One of you go into the village, we running low on supplies." _Now's my chance!_

"I WANT TO COME!" I yelled and raised my hand like a little girl asking for candy. But maybe I did it a little too enthusiastically…

Leader looked at me suspiciously, but nodded to the two men sitting next to me. "You three go, I want you all back here by noon."

"Hai." The men yelled as I nodded. One of them grabbed me and soon was carrying me bridal style. Then we were off!

Of course they didn't think I was a ninja as I was masking my chakra, but I was surprised that I could even hold it after sleeping, maybe drinking, and Kami knows what I did last night.

After a long thirty minutes, we finally reached the outer wall of the village. The men, the cheap bastards they are, teleported to the other side of the damn wall. _So much for protection._

The man put me down, and we were walking in the direction of the market I had passed just two days ago.

Now was my chance, and I'll be damned if I didn't take it.

* * *

**Review please? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just really tired. ****Damn school.**

**Inner!**

_Thoughts!_

**I do NOT own Naruto. Whatever.**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

The two men and I walked around this stupid market for what seemed hours. Or course, it just happened to be only about thirty minutes. This all was for one stupid vegetable. Or was it a fruit? Anyway, it was a fucking tomato. Why would the Leader want tomatoes so badly? He's just a moron, isn't he?

We passed the same fruit/vegetable stands over and over again; papaya, mandarins, pears, watermelons, etc. I looked at the surrounding foods, and spotted no tomato stand in sight. This is just ridiculous. Walking in circles for a stupid eat instead of training.

How the hell was this guy a lea— . Damnit. He might not be the Leader! He might just lead a band of stupid academy dropouts. Err. This is just crap then. Oh, Kami I hate my life.

I tried to make the best of my idiotic situation, and I peered around for anyone who would recognize the real me. No one. It was in fact dramatically early, but usually they would be awake by now. Unfortunately, there was no Itachi, Daito, nothing. Not even Fang was here to save me now. Facing the facts made my heart ache.

_What if they were asleep?_ That question soothed part of me, but I knew that was definitely not true.

_What if they don't know I'm missing?_ Impossible, Itachi was my partner! He had to have seen what was going on…. Right?

_What if they don't care?_ This option made me stop dead in my tracks. I wanted to stop thinking about it, but it was possible.

1. I was the only real girl, and the idea of a transformation jutsu was not in play until _I _proposed it.

2. The 'Kidnapping.' There was fucking Fang, Sasuke, Kisame, Daito and Itachi in the same fucking room! How the hell did the 'Leader' get away with me?

3. It's the only reasonable answer. -.-

The two men grabbed my arms and lead me back into the 'Great Tomato Chase.' But my mind was still on the possibility. Maybe I should just find my own way out. They aren't looking for me, are they? Otherwise, they would've already found me. With their superior intellect, amazing jutsu, and even bloodline, they would've found me five times and killed everyone within a ten mile radius.

We had two and a half hours till noon, but at this rate, it wasn't enough time. I had to find a distraction, or something that could lead to my escape! Since it was stupid early morning, everything was quiet and moved incredibly slowly.

I tried my best to hear any sort of sounds coming from, what I think are, my colleagues. Yet, there was nothing to hear. Suigetsu's laughter, Daito annoyingly loud voice, Kisame's whining, all gone. It was like everything had disappeared overnight.

Maybe they did leave overnight…

Suddenly, I heard a small bark in the far distance. _Akamaru! _

"I'M TRYING MY BEST TO FIND SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard Kiba yell in the near distance behind me. _He's getting closer._

"WELL TRY HARDER!" I heard another voice, but it was much closer than Kiba was, and soon the said man was coming towards me from the front. _Sasuke!_

"I'M TRYING! ALRIGHT? FUCK OFF!" I heard Kiba yell his complaint, earning several glares for his sudden outburst in the tranquil silence. Suddenly, he turned and was now heading in the opposite direction that I was. _Damnit._

Soon, I sensed Sasuke passing me on my right. He just walked by as if I had never met him before. But in my mind, time had slowed down as we made the smallest bit of eye contact. But of course, the Uchiha glared right at me. _Now is my chance._

The two men next to me let go of my arm like wild fire, and stared at me startled as I flared my chakra.


	15. Chapter 15

**Next Chapter. :]**

**This Chapter is Serious at first, but I'll make the next few chapter so hilarious that it doesn't even make sense x]**

_Thoughts_

**Inner.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The man on my left yelled as he proceeded to take his sword out of the sheath.

The man on my right was currently being trampled by, my savior, Sasuke. Now all I had to focus on was the man in front of me.

I readied into a fighting position. He sprung forth and tried to stab it toward my stomach. Of course, him being the baka he is, I slid underneath the puny sword and kicked down his left leg. Rendering the leg useless and making the man collapse.

I made several hand signs, and yelled, "Ninja Art: Many Flowers in One Bloom!" Many flower petals flew out from under my sleeve. Soon, the petals circled around me in the air, starting the genjutsu. The cherry blossom petals swirled and swooshed, secretly making the man's senses useless. Finally, I yelled, "Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves!" _That takes care of him…_

Several yards behind me, Sasuke was finishing off the other man. Of course, getting information out of him first. Which actually interested me too.

"Who do you work for?" Sasuke yelled/asked.

"…" No reply.

"TELL ME!" He screamed rather impatiently as he raised his Sword of Kusanagi.

It was if a button had pressed 'On' in the man's head, and he poured out the truth to the fuming Uchiha. "IT WAS LEADER-SAMA! HE WAS THE ONE WHO STOLE HER! PLEASE, SHOW MERCY! FORGIVE MY INTOLERABLE ACTS!"

"WHO IS YOUR LEADER DAMNIT!"

"CORONA-SAMA! He leads my group: Karōshi!" I looked at the man surprised. How did a low level ninja become such a pest to the strongest of nations? Maybe they had some secret power, and somehow It couldn't be used?

"Please, spare me. I would never hurt this girl, it doesn't suit my caliber." Somehow, I felt insulted? "Please it isn't—" His low-pitched voice came to a halt. And suddenly…

"!" Nothing was heard but a momentary scream. Merchants, traders, mere pedestrians, everyone around us were silent as the man's head soon left its body.

Passing villagers stopped in their tracks for minutes, but soon carried on with their insignificant day to day lives. The merchants in their stand continued to openly stare at the two mangled bodies of people they call 'Strong Shinobi'. For once, I had taken in the pregnant silence for the deaths of two people I didn't even know. But hey. We're shinobi, killing is what we do for a living.

A couple minutes after the market murmur had come back, Sasuke looked up from his position on the ground and stared into my eyes. Onyx met emerald. Usually, he would seem like the type of guy that showed no emotion. Like everything in life had to revolve around him, no one else. However, his eyes clearly shouted: Despair.

I let out a helping hand and raised him from his kneeling position. Suddenly, I was pulled into a comforting hug. Even though I had been missing for a maximum of twelve hours, I could tell that the stoic 'I'm-Too-Cool-For-You' Uchiha had really missed me.

"I really missed you Sasu—" He quickly interrupted the moment with a scold.

"What the hell Sakura-Chan? You could've easily defeated those men, blind folded, hands tied, and ears plugged!" I was astounded. _Did he just complement me?_ "You're not leaving my side until we get back to the fucking village. You hear me?" All I could do at the moment was nod a quick 'Hai.'

"Did he hurt you? Abuse you? Drugging?" What the hell did they think could happen in just 7 hours? You know what, I don't want to know. "Did he try to—?"

"Sasuke. Noting happened! Stop worrying, alright?" I 'playfully' punched his arm, but I knew he was thinking: _Damn that hurt._

Then it hit me, Sasuke showed almost every emotion in a matter of minutes. And of course I had to take advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime situation.

"Hey Sasuke," He loosened his hold on me just a tiny bit to gaze into my eyes. "You're a drama queen."

"…" His face quickly flushed a crimson red, almost matching the color of Sasori's hair.

"DRAAAAMMMAA QUEEEEN!" I yelled, making everyone stare awkwardly at us once more.

Suddenly, Kiba popped up out of nowhere. "There you are Sasuke! I thought I heard someone yell 'Drama Queen.'!"

Sasuke was losing his touch, for his face clearly read _Damnit Kiba! You ruined the moment. _With a touch of more colorful words at the end.

"Sa— Sakura-CHAN! SAAAKKKUUURAAA-CHHHAAN!"

Screw my idea, I was missed. Maybe too much…

* * *

**Review Eh?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blllarr HAR HAR. Next Chapter :]**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Thanks For Reviewing: **_(lol finally) _**ethereal tears**

**Animeromance luver - ****LOL. Imagine if I did Die. The guilt of not updating my story :O xD**

**Echo Uchiha**

**burnedblossom16**

**Cindy Medeiros**

**SakuraxChannn - o3o**

**Kaaatteellyyn - I'm actually NOT a fan of Sasuke, I just happen don't want to bash him. He's a douche, but he evil guys need love too. x]**

* * *

The rest of the mission had gone by extremely oddly.

Of course, when I had been ushered back to the Inn by Sasuke, the super-overprotective younger Uchiha, I was bombarded with screams and yelps of joy and happiness. Screw all I had thought before, I was truly loved by my friends. And I even had proof: the blood curdling squawks and squeals had permanently damaged my ears. I had never thought a man's voice could go that high on the chromatic scale. I was clearly wrong.

"SAAAKUURAA-CHAAN!"

"SAKU, UN." Or "SAKU, YEAH."

"PIIINKKY!" _Damn Kisame…_and think the most ear-splitting was naturally…

"MY STUNNINGLY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM OF DEATH HAS NOW YOUTFULLY RETURNED WITH HER FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!" _Did that even make sense?_

Sometimes, Lee would just yell "YOUTH! YOUTH!" If he couldn't think of a sentence that 'made sense.'

I expected Itachi to stay a far distance from me, and I was obviously correct. He stood, leaning against the wall, at the opposite side of the room. Of course when I approached him, he showered me with thousands of 'Gomenasai's. He also pointed out that he would explain to me later, why he was unable to fulfill his duties of protecting me.

I was bear hugged and given the welcome party, but it soon came to a close after about twenty-minutes. Cheap Party? Oh yeah. But nonetheless, I knew they missed me deeply. And showing this much emotion was clearly getting embarrassing to one another. Soon after, it was time for Itachi's explanation.

He took me separate into another room; suspiciously Kagura had come along too.

"…Here's the deal pinky." Kagura started, apparently knowing exactly what had gone on. "You fought back." I eyed her oddly, and glanced at Itachi to confirm. He nodded, and a knot soon started to form in my stomach. I shot both of them a _WTF _look, and Itachi then began to explain.

"The leader had somehow influenced you to fight against us while we were trying to retrieve you…" Itachi stopped as he looked at my shocked reaction. _How the hell did I guy get into my head?_ "And apparently, wiped out all memory of whatever had happened when you two were… alone."

That was all I needed to know. I didn't even want to think of any of the possibilities that could've happened. I knew the man was a man-whore, and it was not right to judge him… But he is an ass hole for trying to take control of my brain.

Mysteriously, the day after, we quickly found Karōshi's leader, that kidnapping bastard, and quickly did away with him. I clearly remember Inner shouting in glee.

**THAT RAT BASTARD IS DDEEEEAAADDD. :D**

One question that extremely bothered me, was _How the hell was Karōshi a pest to Konoha?_ That 'Ninja Group' could only be a pest to those merchants and low level Genin. This was truly baffling.

Now that the mission was done, we bid a farewell to Kagura and the Blood Angels. It was anything but easy. I somehow felt attached to Kagura, as this mission was actually entertaining, and I wouldn't mind reliving it. Of course, minus the kidnapping. But you have to admit, seeing the guys transformed as slutty prostitutes was simply outrageous.

She tried to give me a friendly handshake, but I proceeded with my bear hug. She then mentioned we made great partners, and it wouldn't be so troublesome if we did another mission with each other once again.

Kiba snorted when she said troublesome, we were already rubbing off on her.

With the gloomy good-bye, all I wanted was to have a safe, quiet, and peaceful run home. Unfortunately, I got the complete opposite.

The way back home was anything but quiet. Everyone would argue about something stupid. The topic might range from olive oil to Akamaru, to an ugly looking troll… Frog… Whatever the crap that thing was that we passed halfway to Konoha. I stepped on it of course, why? I wanted to poke it, but I was afraid of what they would think. So I just resorted to flattening it with my foot.

When we reached three-fourths of the way, it was already midnight. I had been staring into the distance, thinking about the random train of events that have been happening. Shikamaru, the lazy boy he is, said it would be wise to sleep now so we wouldn't look so horrible and troublesome to the villagers.

Morning had quickly come, and we were soon approaching the outer wall of Konoha. And peculiarly, the man I least expected to be here was standing right in front of me. It was as if he and the rest had just arrived as well. _But why the hell would they be here?_

"So…." He started to start a conversation as my team, along with his entourage were mingling. But I completely ignored him. The same thought was running through my mind like a broken record. Except the scratch kept getting louder and louder after every time.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! WE'RE BACK!" Oh I know Naruto. You… All.. Came.. Back.

_**GAARA.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A new Chapter, Sorry That's its really short! I'm starting a new story called 'Weak No More' , and I'm sort of losing interest in this story. Sorry if it seems its being rushed, because it kind of is. **

**I'm sorry for not writing the reviews for this Chapter, I'm just going to post it. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Thoughts._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sooo… Anything new with you?" Gaara asked.

"Ahaha, Noppe. Just coming back from a mission. You?" I asked awkwardly.

"No I—"

"Come on youthful Saku! We have to report to our youthful Hokage Lady Tsunade!" Lee yelled, maybe a little calmer than usual.

"Actually Lee, can I do this one alone? I have something _special _to tell Lady Tsunade." I stated as I twirled a strand of hair in my face.

"Uhh. Sure youthful cherry blossom of death, but may I youthfully ask—" I took off before he could even finish his sentence.

I ran as fast as I could, deprived of chakra. All of the stamina I had gained over the past few days was my main resource. What really pissed me off were people just standing in my way. Really? What do they do all day? Stand and wait to get run over by an angry ninja?

As I neared the Tower, I gathered the remaining chakra I had, jumped towards the windows, and broke open the one I was aiming for. I stomped my feet onto the floor, and took in the way she was looking at me. She was smirking! "EXPLAIN." I yelled.

"Shizune! CODE PINK!" As soon as Lady Tsunade yelled that, I heard distant screams of 'Oh no!' and running away, probably as far away as possible.

"Look, it was a stupid mission, I know. But it was the only way to get a messenger hawk and send over to make him come here without you knowing!" She plainly stated.

"WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!"

"To get you two back together, duh—" She bluntly uttered, "I MEAN. I need him here for a meeting, you know. About Suna's current condition after being rebuilt." I gave her a blank stare, and gave in our report.

I walked out – the way normal people do— through the door. As soon as it creaked closed, I heard a sigh of relief from my dear Hokage.

I strolled through the village, passing many people who tried to grab my attention. All I could think of was to try to receive a long term mission again. Or at least a mission that lasted for a month long.

This just couldn't get any worse hmm? Oh wait. Yes it can.

I noticed everyone gathering around Ichiraku, and I knew for a fact that I didn't want to be seen from them.

I tried to quickly stroll past the restaurant and the people inhabiting it, as if I didn't know who they were… Until, "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Ahhahaha, Heey Narutto-Kuuun." I sheepishly replied as I slowly backed away.

"Where are you going? Come on!" He pushed me towards the group inside the restaurant.

"NO—"

"I don't care Sakura-Chan, you work too much! Come on! You need a break!" Naruto kept insisting.

"But Naru—"

"Is she being rowdy again? Let me take her off your hands, Naruto." _Itachi, you saved my life. _He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and led me to Team Daiki and Jūgo.

"Thanks, I owe you a million."

"So, un. When we get home, let's go camping—"

"NO." I quickly cut off Deidara.

"How 'bout spin the bottle?" Suigetsu inferred as he waved his eyebrows.

Sasuke directed his glare towards Suigetsu and said, "Like hell, you remember what happened last ti—"

"I'M TOTALLY DOWN FOR THAT!" Ino, Kiba, and Kankuro yelled as they fist pumped in the air.

"Count me out." I stated.

"Me too."

"Me as well."

"NO. EVERYONE HAS TO PLAY." Ino yelled, scaring the crap out of me.

"… Fine." I sighed in defeat, followed by Neji, Shikamaru, and Fang.

"Can we eat some ramen first? I'm starving!" Naruto yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

Dinner is going to be just great.


	18. Chapter 18

**Next Chapter :]**

**Maybe two more chapter left? Not sure. :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

All of us sat in two rectangular black and red tables. One contained Shikamaru, Temari, Chōji, Neji, Gaara, TenTen, Lee, Naruto, Kisame, Hinata, and Jūgo. I knew that table would work out somewhat perfectly fine.

Having Lee and Kisame together is absolutely hilarious, but hey, who said I can't have revenge? I could imagine Lee yelling out 'Youth!' and annoying the blue shark man. On the other hand, Jūgo is quiet, but Naruto's outgoing and funny personality would make Jugo act more sociable. I knew Temari would be trying to Woo Shikamaru, Hinata felt comfy around Naruto nowadays, and Neji and TenTen got mushy. Everyone else had their best friend or super close friend to put them in their comfort zone.

The other table definitely was not paired up correctly; there sat Ino, Kiba, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Suigetsu, Shino, Fang, Sasuke and I. I knew for a fact that the Ino would be wondering what I've been doing in my time away, and I know the guys don't like gossip like us girls do. So I tried opening up conversation about the current missions and all but it didn't go so well…

"So, when was the last mission—?"

"Uh-uh Forehead I don't think so. Let's talk about more important things. What's up with you?" Ino asked, cutting me off. Also not paying attention to Kiba's advances towards her.

"Nothing much…" I tried not to tell her anything, well at least not while everyone at the table was listening.

"Yeah right, and I'm a purple hippo."

"Anything can happen." I retorted.

"FOREHEAD! Come on, you have to be joking. You've been with only guys for what, the past three years?"

"What's your point?"

"Oh come on Forehead! Like, Sasori," She pointed to him with her index finger, "You have to admit he's pretty handsome."

"I… ahahah. Yeah sure…" Both Sasori and I flushed a bright red. I noticed Gaara paying attention to our conversation, despite Naruto bothering the crap out of him.

"Come on, you can't say you don't like anyone. Come on, if you had to choose any guy who you found the most handsome, who would it be?" I felt the blood rush to my face, and I think I saw Gaara gripping his table cloth angrily.

"I… Uhhh.."

"What time is it? I think we should leave—" Itachi tried to save me from this conversation from hell, but it was to no affect.

"No. They haven't even served the food yet!" Ino yelled.

"Plus, I want to know Sakura-Chan's answer." Hinata added.

We all whipped out heads toward her, surprised at what she said. "What? I can't be interested in this stuff!"

"Anyway..." Ino continued, "Who do you like?"

"No on—"

"YOU CAN'T SAY NO ONE!"

"I… Uhh…"

"Come on Forehead it's an easy question! For example, I like Shikamaru because he's smart, sly, and sexy! And Hinata likes Naruto because…Uhhh.. He's cool, comical, and communal."

"But, I don't view people by their tra—"

"Sakura! Just pick someone!"

I picked up my empty water bottle –Which I drank to the full because of my nervousness – And spun it. Hey, I can't think of anything else alright! I kept my eyes sealed shut, waiting until the scratching noise of the bottle and table would stop. And soon, it did.

"Wow forehead, I kind of guessed."

"Ehh What?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes. Sasuke was gritting his teeth and an angry aura was surrounding him, while Suigetsu was smirking at his antics. Deidara and Sasori were playing with the table cloth. Fang showed little interest because he knew this wasn't a real thought out decision. Shino looked around as if something was going to pop out and yell 'JUST KIDDING!' Finally, my eyes landed onto where the bottle was pointing, Itachi. What were the odds? I could've landed on Shino, but noooo! It landed on one of my close friends.

I hid my face in the palms of my hands, resting my elbows on the table. Itachi blankly stared at me, reddening in the face.

Oh Kami, it's going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, it has been 37429864729863590832532 days since I last updated, but I school ended a month ago and I went on vacation, BUT I'm trying my best to end this story~ Its ALMOST finished maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. Don't worry, I'm working on them now. ;)**

**I have a new poll on my profile~ Should this story end with GaaSaku? ItaSaku? FangSaku? And etc. Please Vote! :D**

* * *

**Thank you my reviewers~ You've been awesome if you still have been following my story. :D Love you all(: **

**Echo Uchiha ~ **You've been a great follower of my story, I thank you for your patience. :D

**ANewNameMoreProfound ~ **lol I like your name :3 . I'm a huge fan of GaaSaku. And even though they don't interact as much, I try to make the most I possibly can. LOL. I tried to make Ino very straight-foward cause we need someone like that, other than the many stoic ones we have on board. Itachi, Fang, Sasori, etc. xD.

**chey721 ~ **Thanks for your review and I'm planning on making more moments between Saku and others but I'm very on the edge of making this GaaSaku because - even though I love it - Its hard to work with the set up I have now. So maybe ItaSaku or Fang or .. well I don't know. xD**.**

**AnimeLuver216 ~ **Thanks for reviewing; I try my best to be funny. :3

**Crystalbutterfly04** ~ lolols I like love triangles too, so I took it to the next, next, next level. xD.

**No Name** ~ LOL. Here's the next installment, I hope that suits the need for now. xD.

* * *

"Well this is awkward." Shino stated as he blankly stared at me.

I wanted to get out of this situation immediately, "… Haha. Yeah I think someone just called my name—"

"I didn't hear anything." Suigetsu interrupted.

"Oh look, a flying eagle monkey!" I pointed towards the window and skipped away to the bathroom.

I quickly turned the water on and splashed some on my face.

_Well this night is a disaster._

_**Well I'll say.**_

_Inner?_

_**Hell Yes.**_

_Ugh. I just want to get out of here._

I banged my head against the wall repeatedly, "That's not going to fix your forehead, you know?"

"What is it Ino-pig?"

"Come on, don't be such a big baby. We were just joking out there. Besides, if you really do like Itachi, I'll support you all the way and kick some of those boys' asses if they try to break you up!"

"Haha.. Thanks Ino but I don't—"

"BESIDES. I still want some smoking hot sharigan-wielding pink haired nieces and nephews!"

"… Still?"

"What? Well when Sasuke was around I hope you two would be getting it in—"

"INO." I tried to interrupt, but of course she kept talking.

"But of course that plan flopped, and since Itachi was in Akatsuki I didn't actually think you would hook up with him… But well, here we are." Ino finished with a big smile spreading around her face, very creepily.

I didn't know what to say after that. I mean… What?

"But Ino… I don't exactly like Itachi…"

"WHATDOYOUMEAN?" The pig yelled loudly.

"SSHH." I yelled even louder.

"YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER!"

I scolded at her for becoming louder than before, if possible, and replied, "I like him as a friend! But not in the way of having sharigan-wielding babies."

"BUT IT SAYS SO IN THE PROPHECY."

"PROPHECY? WHAT PROPHECY?"

"THE ONE THAT SAYS PINK-HAIRED FORHEAD GIRLS HAVE TO MARRY AND HAVE BABIES WITH AN UCHIHA WHOSE NAME STARTS WITH I!"

"THAT IS NOT A PROPHECY!"

"IT IS TOO! IT WAS JUST MADE A WEEK AGO! THAT'S PROBABLY WHY YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF IT BEFORE."

"YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE-UP PROPHECIES!"

"I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP! SHIKAMARU DID! I CAN GET HIM TO TELL YOU HE MADE IT!"

"I DON'T CARE. I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE PINK-HAIRED SHARIGAN-WIELDING BABIES WITH ITACHI."

"WELL YOU SHOUL—"

"Um guys?" Tenten asked as she knocked/opened the door, with Hinata tailing behind her, "You're pretty loud and everyone in the restaurant can hear what you're saying."

Color flushed from both our faces, and I looked behind the weapon master and Byakugan-User to see heads that used to be eating, now turned towards us; listening intently to the conversation going on.

" … Life sucks." I stated.

"I second that."

We slowly walked back to our seats, even though everyone had their attention diverted somewhere else, I still felt like dozens of eyes were still watching our every move.

"… Pink-haired sharigan-wielding babies huh?" Itachi asked as I sat down.

"Oh put a cork in it Uchiha." Ino threw back.

"OKAY. TIME FOR THE AWESOME SECOND PART OF THE NIGHT!" Naruto yelled randomly as he stood on top of the table, with a thumbs-up in the air.

"I SECOND THAT YOUTHFUL CONCLUSION."

As an awkward silence passed over us, "… Apples?" Jūgo casually asked as we all looked at him in confusion.

"… Anyway…" Suigetsu changed the subject, "Second-part?"

"HELLS YES."

"LEE THINKS THAT SENTENCE USED AN INAPPROPRIATE WORD. "

"Fine… FUCK YEAH."

"Thank you." Lee stated as we looked over to him in confusion.

"It is time for us to go CAMPING."

"_**HELL NO." **_Several of us of yelled, being sick of camping and the horrible things that happen during the said activity.

"Geez. Fine. Then we'll go TO THE BEACH."

"At night?" Itachi asked.

"HELLS YEAH."

"CoughCOUGH Excuse me." Lee interrupted.

"You're excused."

As they waited for this chapter to end, Suigetsu interjected.

"NO WAY. I GET THE LAST SAY DURING THIS CHAPTER."

"… Fine." Naruto gave in, but soon gave a sly smirk as we phased out.

* * *

**Thank you my reviewers~ You've been awesome if you still have been following my story. :D Love you all(: **

**Echo Uchiha ~ **You've been a great follower of my story, I thank you for your patience. :D

**ANewNameMoreProfound ~ **lol I like your name :3 . I'm a huge fan of GaaSaku. And even though they don't interact as much, I try to make the most I possibly can. LOL. I tried to make Ino very straight-foward cause we need someone like that, other than the many stoic ones we have on board. Itachi, Fang, Sasori, etc. xD.

**chey721 ~ **Thanks for your review and I'm planning on making more moments between Saku and others but I'm very on the edge of making this GaaSaku because - even though I love it - Its hard to work with the set up I have now. So maybe ItaSaku or Fang or .. well I don't know. xD**.**

**AnimeLuver216 ~ **Thanks for reviewing; I try my best to be funny. :3

**Crystalbutterfly04** ~ lolols I like love triangles too, so I took it to the next, next, next level. xD.

**No Name** ~ LOL. Here's the next installment, I hope that suits the need for now. xD.


	20. Chapter 20

**AH. The final chapter!~ But don't worry, Saku and the gang will be continued in other stories! :D**

**Standard disclaimer stuff: I don't own Naruto, or the song used used in this chapter by AeroSmith.**

**Someone PM'ed me the Awesome ideas of making the following stories:**

'**Akatsuki Chronicles' **

A short Multi-Chapter Story filled with events from the time when Sakura left Konoha—trying to drag the attention of the Akatsuki –to her time in the said group.

**Who knew?**

A One-Shot Story of Sakura's time in Sunagakure with Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and even Shikamaru! :D

**Crash!~**

A Multi-Chapter Story explaining the time after Sakura left the Akatsuki, and how, overtime, she later met Daito, Fang, and lastly Kin. OH YES KIN IS COMING. :D . … I miss him. x) .

**But I don't know if I should do all of the stories, or just one? PLEASE VOTE!~ :D**

**My awesome reviewers who I love~ I'll name them all so they'll be at the bottom!~ :D**

* * *

"WHATTHEHECK?" Suigetsu yelled in anger.

"What?" Naruto asked with a grin spreading on his face.

"YOU STILL GOT THE LAST WORD –"

"Guys, stop being crazy for a moment." Shikamaru interrupted. "Most of us have classes to teach, it would be most logical if we just called it a night."

"ONLY SASUKE HAS TO TEACH." He was soon interrupted by the said glaring teacher.

"Oh shut up dobe. Let's just go and get this over with." Sasuke reasoned.

"What? So you're giving into social pressure now?" I asked.

"Che, No. But it's the reasonable thing to do. I mean really, do you think this big mouth is ever going to give up?"

"… Wow. Sasuke said more than his limit of a seven-word vocabulary." Suigetsu stated.

"ANYWAY. ARE WE GOING OR NOT?" Naruto yelled.

A chorus of angry and sighing _fine_'swere said throughout the crowd.

"YOSH. THIS YOUTHFUL NIGHT OF YOUTHFULNESS WILL BE EXTENDED TO IT'S YOUTHFUL MAXIMUM CAPACITY."

"…Wtf. How do you deal with this guy?" Fang asked as he nudged my side.

"Believe it or not, but he's one of the best ninja you'll ever meet in the world. Of course, not including missing-nin and Kages and stuff."

"Huh. Odd. Usually strong ninja are like… Really hot."

"What…?"

"I'm just saying. Like Gaara controls sand and is awesome and he's really hot, along with Naruto, Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori and even plain 'ole Sasuke—"

"ASSHOLE." The said ninja yelled.

"Anyway, Hidan – before you killed him – was sexy, and people would even agree Neji, Shikamaru, Itachi, Kisame and some others are too."

"… Is this your way of telling me you're gay?"

"NO. I'm just saying. You never see someone like him beat someone in the old Akatsuki."

"Then you've never met Gai-Sensei."

"Trust me, you don't want to." Tenten reasoned as she overheard my last sentence, and Kisame shivered in the background.

"Che. So emo-boy, you think I'm hot?" Sasuke joined in.

"Ew no. What drugs are you on?"

"But you just said – "

"ANYWAY." Shikamaru said as he finally collected himself – although still a tiny bit astonished that someone had said majority of his fans thought he was sexy, "Let's just head to the beach. Okay?"

"YOSH. WE WILL TAKE A YOUTHFUL JOG TO THE YOUTHFUL BEACH WHICH WOULD BE THE FUTURE SITE FOR SEVERAL LIVING FOUNTAINS OF YOUTHFULESS."

"… What did he just say?" Deidara asked.

"Like hell do I know." Sasori replied.

"TO THE BEACH~" Naruto and Daito yelled simultaneously.

As we slowly walked in the correct direction, I heard a conversation going on between Sasori and Deidara.

"Do you think we should add a third musketeer to our dynamic dou?"

"Who should it be?"

"Someone who knows LOTS of women." _Remind me to punch Deidara later._

"And shares our love of art and new technology." Sasori said as he felt his puppet in his pocket.

"And is rich and famous!"

"So its agreed," I interrupted, "Your new friend is going to be, Iron Man." They both slumped down in saddness, knowing their new friend did not exist.

I slowly peered at Tenten in my peripheral vision, and saw here slowly inching closer to Hinata.

"Hey, what's Tenten—"

"Shhh." Ino interrupted as she jumped out of nowhere from behind me, "Just watch."

On the other side, I noticed Neji making signals with his facial expressions. It was rather funny. Mostly because the last expression given was him frowning with his eyes drooped and his forehead wrinkled up.

Apprehensively, we all crossed over a bridge, which surprisingly no longer had a safety bar on the side.

Now, it was all coming into play.

Tenten was pushing Hinata towards Naruto… And Neji was showing when would be the right time to—

"BLAJFNOODLEHJOIFHNOISFDHNOI—" _Splash._

Yup. Hinata fell on top of Naruto. In the water, which is ten feet deep. And Hinata doesn't know how to swim.

"You guys are mean! You pushed poor Hinata off a tall–…" Naruto cut himself off as he realized what was happening to the said girl. "HINATA!" He yelled before he dove down deeper to save the said drowning girl– woman.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Itachi yelled a little out of character.

"Just watch." Neji stated.

"3." (_Ino)_

"2."

"1."

Naruto emerged from the water while holding Hinata bridal style in his arms. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Oh he's not really going to… perform CPR on her, is he? He knows I could just use my chakra to get the water to get out of her system, right?" I asked.

"If he didn't, then the plan would fall apart no wouldn't it?" Tenten replied with a sly look on her face.

"Erm…" Itachi murmured.

"What is it?"

"Does anyone else see that there actually isn't any water in her lungs?" Sasuke interrupted, "I mean, we all know ninjas can walk on water, therefore no need to actually learn how to swim. But, we have the quick reflex and knowledge to at least hold our breath before impact."

We were all thinking, _Wtf Sasuke. Of all the times to speak a lot, you choose now. Not the mission against super strong ninjas, but now when we absolutely need it. Congratulations Sasuke, you're completely useless._

He must've seen my look of condescension, as he returned it with a glare.

"SO basically…!" Ino concluded, "Naruto is going to perform CPR for no apparent reason. And basically blow Hinata up like a balloon."

"…Hn."

And out of nowhere, a loud scream was heard behind our conversation.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU UZUMAKI." Hinata screamed.

"I'M SORRY HINATA-CHAN."

"PEEERV."

* * *

"Huh. Is there a festival or something going on now?" Fang asked as we neared the beach.

I took notice of the twinkiling of lights and the laughs and cheers of joy emiting from the beach. But it was hard to concentrate on that because of the fact that a certain Hyuga and Uzumaki were now dating and sound wise, they were being very… distracting.

"Yeah. The festival of lights." Kankuro answered.

"Woohoo!~ Let's goo!" Daito yelled.

"Well, what should we do first?" I asked as we were becoming closer and closer to the entrance.

A mix of shouts all simultaneously filled the air, some were saying "FOOD!" or "ROLLER COASTER" and a very odd shout of "APPLES!~."

"YEAH! FOOD!" Kankuro yelled, with his backing of Chōji, Jugo, Shino and others.

"NO ROLLER COASTER!" Kiba screamed with Naruto, Lee, and Daito fist pumping in the air.

"Che… Troublesome."

"Um. Rock, paper, scissors it?"

"Fine." Both Kankuro and Kiba hmp'ed out.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors."

"Shoot!~" Kankuro held out a flat hand, while Naruto had a fist.

"MUHA! PAPER BEATS ROCK! I WIN."

"NO!~ This is… A WATER BALLOON." Naruto opened his hand and moved his fingers like it was raining. "WATER BEATS PAPER."

"THIS ISN'T PAPER! IT'S A SHAP-SHIFTER DISGUISED AS PAPER!" He moved his hand upwards and moved his fingers in an odd motion. "LOOK. NOW ITS FIRE!"

"HA. I STILL BEAT YOU."

"… WELL NOW IT SHAPE SHIFTING INTO DIRT." He was flashing his hands, confused on which motion dirt did. "DIRT BEATS WATER."

"No you idiots. You just made mud. You both lost." Fang stated matter-o-factly.

"Ahahaaa."

"What about we go to that fun house – it shouldn't take long, I mean we're freaking ninjas – and then do eat some dango or something?" Shikamaru hypothesized.

A chorus of _Sure_ was said, while some rubbed the backs of their heads sheepishly.

"TO THE TICKET BOOTH!"

* * *

"Holy Crap this line is long." Temari stated.

"Fang. Daito."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we got this." The two said boys walked to the front and middle section of the line.

Daito pushed Fang – who didn't expect this – and yelled, "Everyone it's Edward Cullen in disguise!"

Fang gave him a look of I'm-going-to-kill you.

But Daito just eye said, Not-if-those-fan-people-kill-you-first.

"AAAAAAAAAH." Suddenly there were only three people in front of us in line now. Poor Fang…

"Hey girls!" Daito yelled to the group of fan-looking girls in the front.

"Hey cutie." I know that voice!

_Haha! You loser. Get the hell away from us._

Its…

_You and your forehead can just go away. Can't you tell nobody loves you?_

Its…

_Not Sasuke-Kun. Not Naruto. Not even your own parents. Oh right. You dad disowned you because you weren't even worth it._

Its…

_J__ust die in a hole._

… Ami.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay, you've been weird ever since we got tickets." Itachi whispered in my ear as we waited in line for the Fun House.

"Yeah. Yeah. Its just—"

"Those mean girls again?"

"… How?"

"I was still in Konoha when that was happening Saku. If I remember I did save you once."

"Ahaha. Yeah…"

"Saku look at me." He pulled me closer and lifted my chin so I would have to look him in the eyes. "You've grown into this strong, beautiful, witty Kunoichi. You could beat those girls with your eyes closed."

* * *

"Ahhh. Nothing like being scared the bejesus out of to work up your appetite." Ino stated with sarcasm as we waited at the table for the food. There's a lot of us, so there was definitely going to be a LOT of food. Plus, we need to watch the chairs and table. Do you know how hard it is to find that many tables and chairs to that would fit 21 people? WELL DO YOU? … Oh yeah. I thought so. x) .

"Well isn't it the forehead bitch and our ex-friend." _Ami._

"Get away from us you fat whore." I plainly stated.

"Ugh. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"A fat annoying hippo, obviously." Ino replied.

"I'M A KONOHA BEAUTY."

"Can you even spell beauty?"

"Grrr." She growled, "Look over at the sign bitch." She pointed to a northwest direction where a banner was hung over the arena.

_**BRAWL COMPETITION.**__** NO-CHAKRA. ALL WELCOME. **_

"Enter it. To settle the score." She smirked, "Everyone will know I'm the greatest in this village." She stated manically as she walked away.

"What the hell drugs is she on?" Ino asked.

"Doesn't she know you used to be a freaking MISSING NINJA! You probably know hidden non-chakra techniques that could kill her from 2345678965235 kilometers away!"

"She's obviously a dumbass." And for some odd reason, we burst out laughing. Even to the point where small tears started trailing down our faces.

"Um. What did we miss?" Suigetsu asked as he and the others neared us with food in hands.

"Oh. We're just joining that." Ino pointed.

"Uh. Really? You want OWN civilians?"

"Oh trust me. It's way more than that." Ino stated.

"What could you possibly gain from this?" Gaara asked.

I tried to ignore the question. So I slowly got up from my chair, and started walking towards it to get the forms for both Ino and I. But of course, Panda-Chan's question hung in the air, and I knew I had to answer before many other questions popped up.

_What could you possibly gain from this?_

"Revenge."

* * *

The tournament poster now showed the brawling list of who would fight and when.

The firstfour battles were shown:

**Woman'****s Category **

Mariko Vs. Ino

Ren Vs. Daiso

Ami Vs. Matchi

Sakura Vs. Chin

"Sakura are you sure you want to do this?"

"Like hell yeah." Lee coughed in the background.

"But for revenge? SAKURA-CHAAAN YOU SOUND LIKE THE REVENGE DRIVEN-SASUKE WHEN HE WAS SMALL."

"You mean young? 'Cause Sasuke will always be small." Sai stated as he popped out of nowhere.

"What the FUCK Sai?" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at the said man.

"Anyway…" Shikamaru stated. "But what if Ino versus Ami instead?"

"No. No. No. I'm going to go against the other mean girls, Mariko and Ren. You know, to wipe them out so Sakura can so straight to Ami."

"But what if Ami gets beaten by one of those random girls, Daiso, Matchi, and Chin? " Gaara asked.

"Trust me. That's not going to happen." Ino answered.

"Now how do you know?"

"I just know." I answered.

Itachi stated to cut short the awkward silence. "I think Sakura needs this. Maybe not for revenge though."

"?" I gave him a confused look.

"Closure. Revenge is a never ending battle, one gets revenge, the others when one finally gets their 'revenge', the situation will change. And vice versa." Itachi explained, "But her closure will end this all. And the only way to do that, is to forgive."

"Haha. Riiight Itachi. I'll just forgive her." I replied sarcastically.

"I understand that it's hard to forgive her after all she's done—"

"It's not only hard, it's impossible."

Itachi stood on the side, quiet knowing that this was what I needed. Ami deserves this. … So why is my conscience going crazy?

* * *

"WOOHOO!~" Naruto yelled as he neared the group backstage underneath the arena.

"THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY RIGGED!" Kankuro yelled, stomping his feet.

"What happened to you guys?"

"NARUTO WON THE FREAKING MEN'S COMPETITION!" Neji yelled as he pointed to the gold belt wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"What the hell?" Ino asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID." Kiba and Suigetsu yelled at the same time.

"And he won against all of you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Many sighed in defeat.

"That includes Shino, Sasuke, Daito, Fang, and even the old FRIGGIN Akatsuki members Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and EVEN ITACHI?" I asked/yelled.

"… Yup." Naruto said as he grinned all chibi like.

"Don't get all worked up Uzumaki, I was going easy on you." Itachi stated blankly.

"PSHA. I COULD BEAT YOU."

"You really want to go right now?" Itachi asked as his eyes turned on to 'Sharingan mode.'

"… Nevermind." Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The loud announcer came on , **WOMEN'S TOURNAMENT STARTING IN 10. ALL PARTICIPANTS MUST BE IN THE STARTING AREA BENEATH THE ARENA. ALL VIEWERS MUST TAKE THEIR SEATS AND SHUT UP.**

"What the hell kind of announcer?" Suigetsu asked.

**SHUT-UP FISH BOY, IT'S LADY TSUNADE. **

"… SHE'S WATCHING US." Suigetsu yelled in horror. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE AND INTO OUR SEATS."

"You sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked one last time.

"HELLZ YEAH!" Both Ino and I yelled with happy grins on our faces.

"LET'S GO GET SOME POPCORN!" Kiba yelled as they walked away.

Ino and I changed into standard civilian fighting clothing. A V-Neck shirt – Purple for Ino, black for me – and a black suspender skirt attached. We both requested the Shikamaru and Suigetsu to get some of our weapons, because they were so willing to do so. Sarcasm intended.

Ino had her standard weapons of Kunai, shuriken, and so on inside the pack on her left leg. I had the same but on the opposite side on my hip. Suigetsu, the great guy he is, came back with my requested sword, all the while complaining that it was heavy – despite the fact that his sword is twice the weight. That little whiner.

My sword had actually been made by a friend from a different world. She hails from Bodhum and is currently traveling around like a nomad. Her name is Claire Farron, but we all just call her 'Lightning.' She has these banging swords that can transform into several different things, guns for example. She was able to make one for my liking that turns into several different weapons.

**(OH YES. It's Lightning from Final Fantasy XII)**

My sword is fashioned like her Omega weapon, but of course her's was better. Heck, I was just happy she even made me a sword. Ahh. I love that stoic girl.

**UP FIRST! MARIKO the slut bag COUGH VS. INOOOOO THE KILLER**

We both sweat-dropped from Baa-Chan's announcement, "See you later Forehead-girl!" the pig yelled.

* * *

**1****st**** – 3****rd**** round finished. **

**Semi-Semi-Finals participants:**

**Ino Vs. Baya**

**Ami Vs. Intelli**

**Sakura Vs. Cherice**

**TWENTY-MINUTE BREAK**

**Starting Area **

"Damn you guys, you didn't have to own all the other guys so hard, you know?" Kisame pointed out.

"Oh did we…? I didn't notice…" I replied guiltily.

"GUYS DID YOU HEAR?" Kankuro yelled as he burst in through the double doors.

"WHAT THE WHAT KANKURO?" Kiba yelled back.

"INTELLI AND BAYA! THEY DROPPED OUT!"

"So that means…" I pondered.

"Ino is going to have to face Ami." Itachi finished.

"Then I'll drop out."

"No. The numbers would be uneven. They would have to leave the competition at a draw."

"Not if we get Cherice to drop out too." Ino said slyly.

"... FANG. DAITO. GET OVER HERE NOW."

After they arrived at the starting area, we quickly explained our predicament, "Sounds easy enough." Fang said as he waved his hand in the air in a go-away motion.

"Where is she now?" Daito asked.

"Look in that window," I pointed, "She's in the room next to mine."

"I got this," Fang stated as he stopped Daito from moving forward to the door, "If I do it it'll be much faster."

Daito said a quick 'PSHA' but let him go anyway.

Fang quickly hustled into that room, and we watched from the window all sneaky-like.

"Hey there." Fang started.

"Um. Hi?"

"You're Cherice right?"

"Yeeah… How do you know my name?"

"Simple, the announcer yells it almost every freaking minute and from the posters hung outside."

"Oh." She said quietly, obviously feeling stupid. I felt sympathy for the girl, Fang always has that effect on people.

"I think you're a great fighter." Fang stated.

"Uh. Thanks."

"Why do you fight in these competitions even though you are pretty good?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Oh.. I.. Um.. I don't know."

"Want to grab a cup of coffee or some dango with me instead?" Fang asked.

"Sorry but you're barking up the wrong tree. I … Drive on the other side of the road."

"… okay. Nice meeting you."

We watched Fang slowly walk to the door leading outside, and then burst through my double doors.

"WTF." Fang yelled.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" _Ugh. Thank Kami these walls are sound-proof._

"I – Don't know…" That was one of the only times I saw Fang stutter.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sasuke asked as he boinked him on the head.

"She said something about barking at trees and how she drives on the wrong side of the road."

"… She's gay." Sasori and Deidara said at the same time.

"I KNEW IT. I FELT IT ON MY GAYDAR, yeah." Deidara yelled.

"Yeah, you guys would know." Sasuke retorted.

"WE'RE NOT GAY TOGETHER." The two yelled once again simultaneously.

"Anyway… Um.. Any girl want to sacrifice them self?"

"I'LL DO IT— umph" Tenten yelled but was cut of when Neji held a stern hand on her mouth.

"Not while you're with me."

"SO that leaves.. Hinata-Chan?"

"NO." Both Neji and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Maybe we can pay someone off the street?" Fang suggested.

"Hell no." Suigetsu quickly said, "The girl might think we're Pedophiles."

"INO. Why don't you do it? If you drop out, why not drag her down with you?" I asked evilly, "Besides, you know a bunch of pickup lines."

"NO I DON'T." She defended, "AND I'M NOT DOING IT."

"TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM!" I yelled back, "If you feel nervous, try it on me!"

"I—Ugh.. – Um." She stuttered as she looked around the room, seeing all eyes on her, "Roses are red, violets are blue, this is pretty corny, but I want to bang you?"

Many held a 'wtf' face, but some tried to look at the bright side, "Now what the hell could she say back?"

"GOOD LUCK INO!" I yelled as I pushed her to the door leading outside.

* * *

"Hey. There." Ino forcibly coughed out to Cherice.

"Um. Hey."

"Listen I'm dropping out because this is a stupid competition. And if you were in the right mind you'd drop out with me too. I MEAN LIKE YEAH." Ino yelled out a _little_ too fast.

"… Eh?"

"YOUR VOICE IS AS BEAUTIFUL AS A… FROG."

"How charming…"

"Listen. Do you want to just go grab some funnel cake with me and blow this competition?" Ino asked, while quickly becoming quieter with every word.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"Man, Ino is so loud you could hear her through a sound-proof wall." Daito stated.

"I can't believe that worked…" Fang stated with misery in his eyes.

"Now it's just Saku Vs. Ami."

"Ya'll ready for this?" Suigetsu asked.

"I was born ready bitch."

"I have no doubt in you." Itachi said with a smile on his face, "Come on guys, battle is starting in like, 58 seconds."

* * *

**FINAAAAALS!~**

**AMI, who nobody ****cares about VS. SAKURA THE SLUT-CRUSHEEEEER!~**

"Man, Shishou… Way to be modest." I stated as grinned towards… nothing.

"Sakura the slut-crusher?" One of the guards asked as I chuckled, "Follow me, it's time to get on stage."

Lights. Twinkling freaking bright lights everywhere.

I felt my sword in it's sheath at my left side. This was real. Everything was going down now.

"Haruno-Sama! An interview please?"

"NO. Haruno-Sama! Haruno-Sama! Over here!"

"Haruno-Sama! Please a moment?"

Huh. When I was versing the other girls, there wasn't this much commotion. And there were a lot less people. Well, I guess the press only cares about the Finals and who wins.

Weird. I didn't notice the cameras from earlier. This is on TV? HOLY CRAP. Ugh. I don't look presentable. Whatever. Ami is getting a butt-whooping on TV. I couldn't be any more happy, right?

I slowly walked up the rock stairs, leading to the platform that was five feet tall from the ground.

"Bring it, bitch." Ami asked as I stood across from her,

"Now why are you so eager for an ass-whooping?"

**ARE YOU READY?**

Loud cheers and more flashes followed. I heard a very particular "YOU GO SAKURA-CHAN!" in the first row.

**I SAID, ARE YOU REEAAAAAD-DAAAAY?**

"Bitch."

"I'd rather be a bitch than lying, skanky, whorebag."

**REEEAAADY.**

"Bring all you got whore."

**SEEEEET.**

Wait. Is Ami… trembling?

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

"WOOHOO! GO SAKURA-SAMA!"

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAAAN!" More screams and cheers were heard, but neither of us made a move.

_Better get this over with._

I unsheathed my sword, all the while clicking a certain button, making it turn into a compound bow with several arrows and bolts.

I set it and let the bolt strike, unknowing that she would just stand there like a scared little puppy.

_Bam._

The several bolts went through her shoulder and she gasped out in pain. Somehow, that snapped her out of her trance and she pulled out several kunai.

"BITCH."

"Keep it Pg-13 assbag. There are little children here." I retorted.

She threw several objects, a mix of shuriken and kunai, and missed completely. I didn't even have to dodge! She just kept throwing them wrong! Wtf.

I switched my weapon back to a sword, placed it back in it's case, and quickly charged the slut. Seeing this, I think she whimpered with terror in her eyes.

Finally nearing her, I quickly punched her straight in the face, sending her off the platform and into the nearest wall.

**THE WINNER IS … SAAAAAKUUUURAAAAAAA!~**

More cheers and flashes took place. But it wasn't like this was a great win. I had beaten her in less than ten minutes. So how the hell did she get this far?

"Congratulations my dear Sakura!" Shishou yelled, as she handed me a belt.

Several pictures and interviews later, I was able to walk down the stairs and up to my friends.

"OI. SAKURA-CHAN! YOU DID AWESOME!" Naruto yelled, earning a boink on the head from Gaara.

"Yeah Saku!" Ino yelled.

"You gotta show me that sword of yours." Suigetsu stated as he stared at the cases longingly.

"Psha. In your dreams fishy-boy."

"I THOUGHT I WAS FISHY-BOY." Kisame yelled, "I'VE BEEN REPLACED." Cue the fake anime tears trailing down his face.

"No. you're just plain Fish or fishy. He's fishy-boy. Like your son or something."

"Ew. Ugh. Nevermind." Kisame stated with an 'Ew' look.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"SHUT UP GUYS. IT'S SAKURAAAA'S TIME TO SHINE!" Ino yelled.

"YES BECAUSE SAKURA USED HER YOUTHFUL POWER FROM HER FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH TO YOUTHFULLY BEAT THAT SO UNYOUTHFUL AMI… slutbag." Certain gasps of horror occurred at the sight of Lee saying a PG-13 word.

"Yeah. That's great Lee." Gaara stated.

"YOSH. THAT IS RIGHT GAARA THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTHFUL YOUTH."

"…" Gaara obviously didn't know what to say to that.

"… Erm … Thanks you guys." I plainly said.

Itachi whispered behind me, "Ami is over there."

"Why would I care—"

"I can see the look in your eyes. That battle. It gave you nothing. No sense of accomplishment. But instead tinge of understanding and pinch of guilt."

"… You see right through me Ita-Kun." I replied.

"Go. I'll tell everyone else you're going through another interview."

I swallowed my pride, and slowly walked towards the crying girl. _Crying?_

"Why? I mean. Look at Ino and her. They've become such great friends. " Ami said to herself. "Why can't I have that? Is the only way I can get friends, is by invoking fear? But of course, they left me here alone!"

_Wow…__ Not only that, but none of those minions even stayed behind to heal her!_

"They left me because they realized I am nothing. No one. And I'm worth nothing. I can't control them with fear because they know that pink-haired girl will just save the day. Why can't I have real friends?"

_This sounds somewhat familiar._

"Why can't I just switch lives with INO? Or just have something valuable in my life?"

"Hey Ami."

She widened her eyes just a fracture and quickly wiped her tears, "What are you doing here bitch?"

"Cut the crap. I heard everything." I simply stated.

"So what are you going to do now? Tell everyone?"

"No. Listen I have a deal for you."

"I don't want you pity."

"Just shut up and listen, alright?" She sat mute and dumdfounded.

I kneeled next to her and started healing her shoulder, "I'm willing to train you."

"What?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"I—Uh. Why?"

"You know Daito and Fang. They were deserted by their village, friends, and even family. But I took them in. I saw their potential."

"Sure you saw they had something, but still. Why?" Ami asked.

"Of all people, I thought you remember that whole Karin fiasco."

"Oh… Just so you know, because your oh-so-nice friends probably didn't tell you, Karin is dead." I questioned her with my wtf look.

"When Hokage-Sama checked up on Karin at the hospital, she looked at several of the wounds that Karin claimed you inflicted on her." She sat up as she further explained. "The weapon markings on her skin were deep and lodged in random areas. And Hokage-Sama knew that if you wanted to critically hurt someone, it would be with the intent of killing."

"And since you are a Medic-Nin, you know the places that would not require a weapon to kill. She put these facts together, and brought Karin into questioning. She later found out that she used Suigetsu sword to hurt herself, which was obvious because at the time, you didn't use weapons, and barely used kunai and such."

"Afterwards, but you've probably already heard this part, she had Karin banished. At the time, all this news was confidential. And somehow there was a leak of information. Your friends had heard the news of what had happened, and during the trial of Karin's banishment, Naruto leapt through the roof in Jinchūriki form. And killed Karin during this disaster."

"Huh. Wow. Um. Thanks for clearing that up." I replied, astonished. "So uh. Do you accept my offer?"

"… Sure. Why not?"

"We're going to be the best of friends." I quickly pulled her into a bear hug, knowing her wounds were healed.

"Come on. Let's go back to the gang."

As we neared them, Itachi took my hand and whispered, "Well?"

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled, "Meet my new friend Ami!"

"But Saku…"

"Listen. She's looking for a new beginning. And I'm more than willing to help her. Are you guys willing too..?

"Of course we are Sakura-Chaan!" Naruto yelled, with several nods of the head following.

"Hey Guuuuys! Let's head on down to the dance floor! They're playing the last song of the festival!" Ino yelled, "Come on Kiba, let's go dance!"

Ino dragged Kiba along with her, who was smirking all the way there. Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of 'Troublesome women,' and asked Temari if she wanted to dance with him. Neji and Tenten followed suit. While Naruto grabbed Hinata and yelled 'Dance Time' .

"Can I have the pleasure to accompany you during this dance?"

"Uhh. Sure Sasuke."

We made our way to the dance floor, and the music began.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

"I miss the way you used to call me Sasuke-Kun."

"No need to be all drama queen about it Sasuke-Kun." I playfully replied. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

**I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

"You mind if I cut in otouto?" Sasuke nodded his head, not before glaring at his older brother, and walked away.

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**  
**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

"This is my favorite song." Itachi started.

"It's a great song."

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**  
**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**  
**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**  
**Then I kiss your eyes**  
**And thank God we're together**  
**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**  
**Forever and ever**

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he lowered his hands a little too much.

"Hand off ass or I'll cut your balls off." I said through a smile, in which he returned his hands to my hips.

**I don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**  
**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**I don't want to miss one smile**  
**I don't want to miss one kiss**  
**I just want to be with you**  
**Right here with you, just like this**  
**I just want to hold you close**  
**Feel your heart so close to mine**  
**And just stay here in this moment**  
**For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah**

**I don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**  
**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**I Don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**  
**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

"I KNEW IT. THERE IS GOING TO BE PINK-HAIRD SHARINGAN WEILDING BABIES IN THE FUTURE." _Someone _yelled as the song ended.

"INO-PIG."

"GET OFF MY SAKURA-CHAN UCHIHA." Daito yelled.

_I love my boys, but they better get used to this or I'll light their nuts on fire._

* * *

**AH. A total of 43 chapters for the entire series! I can't believe it's over! D;**

**All my reviewers for the ENTIRE story; I love you all: **

Katteelyynn , WaahWHAT , ANewNameMoreProfound , SakuraxChannn , Mizuki-chan Uchiha , Echo Uchiha , Cindy Medeiros , miikodesu , Burnedblossom16 , Chiickenns , Rivers of Angelic Roses , No , Snow Moved , Yuki Tenshi VXII , El , Google Fairy , Confusion , ethereal tears , Little-Retard , Crystalbutterfly04 , AnimeLuver216 , chey721 , Animeromance luver .

**A special thanks to:**

**Echo Uchia : **You followed me throughout Things Change and Can I Be Your Romeo! I THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE. :D

**ANewNameMoreProfound: **Omgosh. I love you. I was like dead for a couple months and didn't update, and I expected everyone to dissapear, but you stayed and reviewed! :D . YOU MAKE ME FEEL AWESOME. :3 . lolol~ Fanart would be awesome. I'm thinking of writing a short one-shot sequel, and I'm going to dedicate it to you! You're just pure awesome. :D :3 .

* * *

**Someone PM'ed me the Awesome ideas of making the following stories:**

'**Akatsuki Chronicles' **

A short Multi-Chapter Story filled with events from the time when Sakura left Konoha—trying to drag the attention of the Akatsuki –to her time in the said group.

**Who knew?**

A One-Shot Story of Sakura's time in Sunagakure with Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and even Shikamaru! :D

**Crash!~**

A Multi-Chapter Story explaining the time after Sakura left the Akatsuki, and how, overtime, she later met Daito, Fang, and lastly Kin. OH YES KIN IS COMING. :D . … I miss him. x) .

**But I don't know if I should do all of the stories, or just one? PLEASE VOTE!~ :D**

* * *

**I love all of guys who followed my story, and if you're just reading it after it's over. I love you too.**** ;3**

**I can believe it's over! I think a part of me died inside. :(**


	21. Oh Yes c:

**I love all you guys so much. But it's kind of hard to update 4 different stories everyday. :3 xD.**

**So, if anyone is willing to take a story plot of some sort of whatever, I'd be more than pleasured to do a collab or just give a story plot. :D . **

**I took up a paid internship at the New York Post, so I'll be pretty busy and all. But I will try to upload before school starts again. **

**AH. I was accepted into McGill university, which is in Canada. I'm sorry, but I'm not very fond of North America. People are usually mean to me and make fun of my accent. And every time I go there people are talking about this show about a Shore? Where this guy has really good... abbs? I don't know. I'm not a very good listener. xD. **

**SO. If anyone wants to write a continuation or one of the three stories from the previous chapter, I'd be more than willing to do whatever. I'm very flexible. :D**


	22. Sequel

**This sequel dedication to ANewNameMoreProfound !~ The awesome-est awesome awesome awesome fan. Did I say awesome yet? AWESOME. :3**

* * *

**A short sequel, AH. I'm starting the other stories (ISH.) xD. And I love you all, and I will pm the ones who want to do the story things~ I just need to find th time and all. xD. :3 .**

**WARNING. This capter may induce awkwardness. xD. It was quite awkward for me to write. :3**

**Anyway. Enjoy the last installment of Can I be Your Romeo!~ :D**

* * *

"Blossom, you do know this is the seventh week in a row."

"I'm sorry Tachi-kun, but—" I was interrupted by his loud groan.

"Read this one." He spat out as he handed me the letter.

**Dear Sakura-Chan,**

**All of the male members of Daiki do not approve of your relationship with this… Animal. And we certainly weren't any happier when you decided to move in with him. AND EVEN WORSE. WE WEREN'T HAPPY WHEN YOU SAID YES TO HIS PROPOSAL. WE HOPED YOU WOULD HAVE BABIES WITH ME. owie. Stop it Ino. ANYWAY.**

**We hope you come to your senses soon,**

**Daito, OW. AND EVERYONE ELSE TOO.**

"… Ahaha." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, "Well you know them, they're just not used to the idea of me having a love life without it being one of them."

"… That's idiotic. You can't be dating all of them at the same time." Itachi said amusingly.

"Well…" I started, and Itachi just looked at me with confusion, "Never mind."

"Hmm. Want to eat at Ichiraku?" Itachi asked.

"Ramen? Again? Naruto is really rubbing off on you." I stated, which was returned with a glare.

"Come on." He gestured for me to follow, but I obviously had no choice because he was already at the door.

Everything was blissful. It was spring once again, and since most of that chaos from last year was over, I was able to enjoy the great wonders of the weather. The sky bright blue with not a cloud in the sky. Flowers were blooming and –

"OI. SAKURA-CHAN." _The dobe. o.o . Wait did I just say…? I've been hanging around Sasuke too much._

"COME AND JOIN HINATA AND I! WE WERE JUST GOING INSIDE TOO."

"No need to yell Naruto. We're right here."

"Blah, blah, blah, Uchiha. Let's go eat!"

The four of us entered the restaurant, and we were greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

"Why is Ichiraku empty?" I asked suspiciously to Itachi, all he did was look at the sight and think of what could be happening.

"Anyway…" Hinata broke the silence as we were escorted to our seat.

Hinata sat in front of me, with Naruto on her left and Itachi on my right. It was a very large circular table for only four people, but they do know Naruto very well. And, Naruto being Naruto, he's going to order enough bowls to fill the whole table.

"So Naruto," Itachi started, "I heard you were officially named successor for Hokage-Sama."

"YEAH! Isn't it exciting?" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"You weren't that excited when Shishou showed you the mounds of paperwork you're going to have to complete." I stated.

"Oh yeah… Well, you have tons of experience Sakura-Chan, and if I ever need help I know who to call."

"Yeah right, I've helped Shishou enough that I've seen enough paperwork to last a lifetime for everyone in this village."

"Maybe it's time you help cover enough lifetimes for both here AND Suna."

"… In your dreams Naruto."

"I COMMAND YOU AS YOUR FUTURE HOKAGE." To this I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever Sakura-Chan, you know you LOVE paperwork."

"Oh yeah. Completing paperwork and not being the Hokage. That's just great." I replied sarcastically.

"Naruto, you do know you're going to have to formulate a curriculum for the Academy. Also…" Itachi explained as him and Naruto got further into detail.

"So. When do you plan to have the wedding Hinata-Chan?" I asked the no longer timid women.

"Hopefully December, I like the flowers in Spring, but it gets to extreme temperatures. I like the winter for the cool snow and the fact that the prices drop for halls and dresses and all."

"Hinata, if prices are basically the main deal, you do know that Shishou would be more than happy to have it in the Kage hall for free."

"I know, but this is my last piece of independence. After the wedding, I'll be getting a bunch of stuff for free and a lot more respect." She sighed in sadness and I eyed her in confusion.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto and all, but marrying him would mean people HAVE to respect. It won't be self-earned." She explained.

"Hinata, we all respect you now. You are a great, strong, powerful Kunoichi. There are people who would kill to be you, married to Naruto or not. You are one of the people I look up to."

"Remember when you used to faint just at the _mention _of Naruto. And now look at you, you've grown. I couldn't be anymore more proud of you Hinata-Chan."

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." She grinned brightly.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

"Ino! Kiba!" I yelled with surprise and happiness.

"Hey you guys." Ino ran up to us while Kiba high-fived Naruto and joined their conversation, "We're just getting some take-out, but we could catch up more tomorrow at the picnic. Riiight? You guys are coming right?"

"Haha.. Well... I have to um..."

"BUT SAKURA. YOU OWE ME A FAVOR."

"FROM WHEN?"

"I HAD TO SEDUCE ANOTHER WOMAN."

"YOU CAN'T PULL THAT CARD EVERY TIME, YOU KNOW?"

"PLEASE SAKURA-CHAAAAN! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Ino pleaded as she jumped up and down.

"OKAY. FINE."

"Come on Kiba-KUN! BYE GUYS!" She yelled as she grabbed Kiba's collar and whisked him away.

"Holy crap is she scary." Naruto said.

"YOU SHOULD WAIT UNTIL I'M FULLY OUT OF EARSHOOT."

We all gulped simultaneously.

_**XXXXX**_

* * *

_**XXXXX**_

"Thanks for coming to our annual get-together!" Daito and Kankuro yelled together.

"Hey. There Sakurraa-Chaaan." Temari greeted.

"Hey. Why are you being, I don't know, weird?"

"This is why!" She hoisted me over her should and ran far to the lake.

"SOMEBODY HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED." I yelled while I pounded on her back. Everyone stopped, looked at us, and continued to what they were doing. Except for 4 brave souls who began stalking towards us.

Temari plopped me on the ground and yelled, "GIRL TIME." Tenten, Ino, Ami, and Hinata plunked down next to me.

"This is why you—" But I was quickly interrupted.

"SO AMI. I heard you're going to ask out Chōji!" The said girl blushed many shades of red until she nodded her head.

"AW. He's a grea guy, he's like a brother to me." Hinata stated, "If you ever need help with him, we'll rough him up for ya." Ami contined to blush into she looked as if she was about to faint.

"Sooo.. Tenten, how was your honeymoon with Wedgie—I mean Neji?" I asked as we all snickered, well all except Tenten, who was in fact blushing more than Ami.

"He was very sweet."

"That's it? I mean how was he in be—"

"LALALALALALA." Hinata yelled, trying to tune us out, "It might be girl talk time but Neji is MY COUSIN."

"Hahaha. Well. To help out Hinata here, why don't you tell us in full detail." Temari stated as we laughed at Hinata's embarasment.

"But really, we're here to talk about you Forehead."

"Whaa?"

"You stopped working overtime at the hospital, and even worse you come in later sometimes. That's not the workaholic Sakura I know." Ino started, "And late yesterday, Tsunade-Sama told the staff that you wouldn't be working for a while and that we should divvy up your time slots."

"So spill. What's going on?"

"Haha nothing.. I—" I sweated anxiously, the act was up. They had to know the truth.

"Um. Guess?" okay, they wouldn't know right away.

"You're dumping Itachi and you need some time to think it over?" Tenten asked.

"NO." Both Ino and I yelled.

"Ino? I didn't know you were so pro-this relationship—Nevermind." I cut myself off, remembering what Ino had yelled for everyone to hear at _that _dinner.

"Um. Long-term mission?" Ami asked.

"Nopppe.."

"Love affair with Kakashi?" Hinata asked.

"WHAT? NO." I rejected, he was just my teacher. Gosh.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmh. Does Itachi know this too?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

"Does Sasuke?"

"Kind of. I would hope so, but I don't think so. Well, for a genius, he's not that good at putting together clues when it comes to his close friends." Ino then proceded to get up and walk to the sparring match all the guys had gotten themselves into.

"OOOHHH SASUKE."

"DON'T ASK HIM INO!" But I was ignored, as usual.

"So Sasu-cakes." She took him aside by the picnic table, "Anything new with Sakura?"

"Why?"

"She's on hiatus for her doctor and nurse shift at the hospital. I'm just worried for her, she's my best friend and all."

"Huh. Well she used to throw up in the mornings, but I thought that was because of food poisioning from too much ramen. And she gets these weird mood swings, but that's normal Sakura."

"DAMN UCHIHA. I CAN STILL HEAR YOU." I yelled, and Itachi stopped behind me.

"What's wrong?" I whirled around to face him.

"The girls got suspicous, and they're just about to figure out." Itachi's eyes widened a fraction, but he returned to his regular composure and pulled me into an embrace.

"It's only been a two weeks, I didn't think they could catch on so quickly…" I whispered to Itachi.

"Well they had to figure out soon." He tried to comfort as he kissed my not-large-and-totally-average forehead. "By the way, you should stop calling Otouto 'Uchiha' , since you're going to be one soon."

"FOOOOOOOOOOREHEAD."

"Oh no."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME PINK-HAIRED SHARINGAN WEILDING BABIES WERE COMING IN THE NEAR FUTURE."

"You're the one to talk to her Itachi."

"Why me?"

"If you had kept it in the pants, we wouldn't be in this problem!"

"Psh. Whatever. You liked it."

"TACHI." I yelled and looked up to him with my innocent eyes and pouty mouth.

"Haha! Looks like they're going at it again!" Deidara yelled as we both flushed many colors.

"Are they trying to make twins?" Ami asked/yelled.

"I don't think it works that way…" Kisame interrupeted her.

_**XXXXX**_

* * *

**Author Note: Haha. I've got to say, writing the following scene was so awkward for me, I don't even know where to start. xD.**** So, I was listening to Maroon 5, Muse, Matt & Kim, heck anything to stop me from laughing, and I ended up laughing more. So if parts of this doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. xD. :3**

* * *

_****__**XXXXX**_

**Nine-issh months later. **

"DAAAMN YOU UCHIHA." I yelled.

"You know you are an Uchiha too…" Sasori state but was interrupted.

"ASSHOLE." All I could do was yell, but man if I could strangle them to death, that would be pretty fun right now.

"Okay, there's too many people in this room. I only want relatives in here." Tsunade commanded as she took a sip of her sake.

"Oh yay. When the baby first comes into this world, it's going to smell alcohol."

"Shut up Sasu-cakes," he growled at the nickname that I gave him, but everyone soon caught on and call him that too. "I know what I'm doing."

"Che. Clearly."

"SASUKE. IF YOU MAKE THIS HARDER FOR ME IN ANY WAY. I WILL GIVE YOU THE GIFT OF A VASECTOMY." _That's right Uchiha._

**You're an Uchiha too. Remember, you married Itachi ****a while ago?**

_AW SHUT UP. WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?_

**BLAOGJSOIGNSDOGJNSDOGDS.**

…_._

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ITACHI UCHIHA."

"It's going to be okay…"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO PUSH OUT A DOG OUT OF YOUR—"

"Shh. Blossom, Concentrate." He interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?"

_**XXXXX**_

* * *

_****__**XXXXX**_

"And that's the story where I kicked Uncle Sasu-cakes butt."

"THAT'S NOT HOW I REMEMBER IT." Sasuke yelled.

"Really, I'm pretty sure she gave you whopping." Itachi stated.

"Wow Mommy is so strong." Suki said from her position in her mommy's arms.

"THERE'S MY FAVORITE NEICE." Ino yelled as she and some others burst through the doors of my house.

"Auntie Ino!"

"Aren't you a cute little one?"

"I just heard the story where Uncle Sasuke got a butt-whopping from Okasan!"

"Psha. You're Otosan gets a whopping a whopping from your Okasan every night." Both Itachi and I paled as I gave Suki to 'Tachi and ushered Ino into the kitchen.

"One down, nine more to go." Ino stated.

"Huh?"

"What, you think I only dreamed for ONE pink-haired sharigan weilding baby?

"You want TEN?"

"Yes, please? And within 5 years please!"

" Whaa- I don't just spit out babies, and they don't just come out of a catolouge!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"FINE."

"Blossom." Itachi entered the kitchen, previously giving Suki to Hinata. She was expecting, so it would be best for her to have SOME experience. "A word."

"Go on Ino. Have fun with your ONLY neice."

"SO you plan on only having boys in the future?"

"GO." I asked, blushing furiously. "What is it 'Tachi-Kun?"

"You heard her, one down nine more to go. And you know I don't like to miss deadlines."

* * *

**I thank all those who took stories, and have fun writing!~ :D. **

**I decided... That I can't decide yet. x).**


End file.
